A Dire Situation
by Annie3
Summary: Scarlett leaves the jail cell now desperate for the money to save Tara. But what if it wasn't Frank she ran into. Scarlett meets someone rather different, and her path changes drastically because of it. I'm going through and re editing for clarity.
1. Chapter One

_**A Dire Situation**_

-

_**Summary: After leaving the jail with Rhett, Scarlett knows she's now desperate. But where will she turn to get what she needs?  
**_

-

She stormed out of the jail mortified. 'What have I done?' Her mind kept replaying the sickening events over and over. She couldn't think about it now, it was too humiliating, too painful. 'Oh damn Rhett" she cursed aloud, "and damn the rain" she muttered as she stepped from the shelter onto the muddy, soaking streets.

Scarlett had no idea where she was going. She couldn't return to Five Points, couldn't face Mammy and Aunt Pitty, what if they asked questions? Surely her shame was written all over her face. They'd guess what she'd done and then turn her out forever. Oh but what did it matter? Being an outcast and even death was better than returning to Tara penniless. And to think soon it would belong to Jonas Wilkerson, and there was nothing she could do about it. All was lost now, not even dignity remained.

So intense were her thoughts of defeat that Scarlett didn't feel a thing as a buggy screeched to a halt, splattering and soaking her from head to toe in filthy, muddy water. Only when a pretty, young girl, dressed divinely, with golden hair and sparkling blue eyes sprang out of the carriage and placed her delicately gloved hand on her shoulder did Scarlett even become aware that the world was still turning. Something she believed quite impossible after her ordeal.

A timid, sweet voice tore Scarlett away from her painful reminisces. "Excuse me miss, I'm so sorry my drivers new and he was being careless. We were in a hurry to get back here you see. Are you here to see Belle miss?"

'Belle?' Thought Scarlett. Then as realisation hit she looked up to see that she was indeed right in front of Belle Watling's Saloon.

A deep shame began to burn in Scarlett's heart as she was reminded again of the disgusting proposition she had just offered Rhett. But was it so disgusting? If it had gotten her her money she would have gone through with it.. even with Rhett.

Before Scarlett could process more she was interrupted again. "Pardon me miss, are you quite alright? You look rather pale. Perhaps you'd better come inside. You are here to see Belle aren't you?" This was all said in the patronizing voice of a mother as she gently took Scarlett's arm and lead her out of the rain and into the warm establishment.

"Belle, yes I'm here to see Belle, but she's not expecting me, is she in do you know?" Scarlett said all this very fast as if afraid her mind would change if she didn't.

"Why I'll just go look for you, please make yourself at home" Scarlett was lead to a plush settee and the girl disappeared.

'Poor girl' Sophie chuckled to herself as she went in search of Belle. 'She certainly seems nervous to be here. Why it must be her first time and she isn't sure what she's getting herself into. She was very pretty, though a little starved looking. Belle could certainly make her a lot of money.' It was then she realised she had forgotten to take the girls name for Belle.

"Excuse me Miss Belle" young Sophie interrupted politely, although she wasn't what one would a lady Sophie always observed her manners with her elders.

"Yes Sophie?" said Belle who looked entirely delighted to be interrupted from what looked like a rather dull conversation with an old, mean looking man.

"Umm there's a girl here to see you miss. She says you weren't expecting her, but she seems rather upset and desperate to see you." Sophie stated clearly misinterpreting Scarlett's look of desperation.

"What was her name Sophie?"

"I'm not completely sure Miss. I think she's here for a job, she's awfully pretty though." Sophie blushed as she said this, still not entirely comfortable with her profession, let alone discussing it so freely in the company of strange men.

"I'm afraid I'll have to see to this Mr Bamford. I'll be in touch." And so he was dismissed.

"Bring the girl in here to me Sophie"

"Yes Miss, she's terribly shy though, so please be kind. She looks like she's been through a bit" Belle dismissed the girl's rambling with a wave of her hand. She was indeed interested to see this new girl however.

Meanwhile Scarlett was fighting a moral battle with herself. What she was planning was not ladylike. She knew that. But then her conduct with Rhett previously was not either. This was the same principal. She needed the money. But then many of her friends were starving to maintain their dignity, plus her mother would have shot her own daughter rather than allow her to do this. Oh and what would Ashley say? All these dilemmas faded into the background as Scarlett saw before her the rolling red hills of Tara. The torturous hours she had spent labouring over them. She knew she couldn't face loosing them. This seemed her only way out. Never mind about casting herself out from society. Scarlett was in a highly irrational place. Yes what must be done must be done. Just in time did Scarlett make up her mind for at that moment Sophie reappeared.

"Belle will see you now Miss. Please follow me" Scarlett stood, gulped, swallowed her pride and strode forth. She could only imagine the triumphant look on Belle's face when she saw one of Atlanta's 'ladies' coming to her for help. But after her recent shame with Rhett, Scarlett felt she could bear anything.


	2. Chapter Two

A Dire Situation  
  
Summery: Scarletts proposal and Belle's reaction  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine, none of it  
  
On the outside Scarlett appeared calm, but on the inside her mind was reeling. She was considering the option of running for it. But then Tara would come to mind again and she headed forth with more conviction each time. What was the worst that could happen after all? Belle could laugh and refuse to help her. But that's what Rhett did and I'm still standing she reasoned. Yes this was her only option and she was damm well going to take it.  
  
Sophie opened the double doors to a flashy looking parlour, which entirely lacked taste yet as such appealed to Scarlett. Belle was over in one corner looking occupied, but only for a moment for as the doors creaked she looked up.  
  
'Scarlett O'Hara' she thought increduliosly. 'Of all the people in the whole of the world. Now what shall we do about this one?' Belle's quick mind began a seris of evil plots to downgrade Scarlett and make her feel the shame Belle had often felt at the hands of Atlantas Ladies. But as Scarlett stepped defiantly over the threshold, Bell's schemes faltered then simmered away. The look of sheer determination and utter disregard for what was in store Scarlett's face held made Belle respect her in the same way many women secretly respected Belle for running a business and supporting herself when no one else would. Belle could tell no matter which approach she took Scarlett O'Hara would not be humbled today.  
  
Which only caused her to wonder further. Sophie had said she had been through quite an ordeal. She did indeed look terribly thin and awfully pale. But her dress was rich and vibrant looking, despite the mud, dirt and rain it was now soaked in. She was certainly a woman of mystery. But it was intriguing to Belle, and she greatly wished to find out more. For she had heard an awful lot about this woman. Rhett Butler was forever ranting and raving about her in a good way or bad. It really did depend on his mood.  
  
Scarlett inwardly trembled at the emotions playing out on Belle's face. She knew Belle was going to give her a hard time. But quite frankly right now she didn't care. Everyone in the world could laugh at her... as long as she saved Tara from meddling Yankee hands. Scarlett lifted her chin a little higher, and prepared for the attack.  
  
"Mrs Hamilton" drawled Belle deliberately trying to make Scarlett uncomfortable. She wasn't going to be nasty to the child but she wanted to have a little fun. "Please sit" Scarlett moved towards one of the luxurious plush settees and sank into it. "You may leave us Sophie" Scarlett exhaled a long breath of relif she was unaware she had been holding. Thank God she wouldn't have to discuss her desperate measures in front of more people than neccersary.  
  
"Please forgive me for coming in unexpected like this. I must look a sight" Scarlett felt unbearably fidgety but she tried her best to remain calm and still. "Not at all Mrs Hamilton, but may I trouble you with asking the nature of your visit for it certainly is unexpected" Scarlett knew Belle was mocking her, and had she not worked herself into such a desperate state she would have stormed out immediately, but as it is. "Well Miss Watling, this is extremely difficult for me to describe so if you could only bear with me. You see I arrived home to my plantation a while back to find everything gone, the house was still standing but that was it. We had to work to restore everything. But all the money we had spare went to Melly and her baby you see neither of them were well" Scarlett didn't know why she was spouting this story out. She guessed she was hoping for sympathy. But she knew Belle like Melly and that may be her key card. Her story continued for quite some time.. "And so you see now I have to get together $300 to pay the taxes or everything I've worked for will belong to the damm Yankees." Scarlett had growen more and more emotion as her tale went on and Belle was more than a little blowen away. Scarlett had conveniently left out the part involving Rhett.  
  
'If theres one thing I can say for her' thought Belle 'She isn't one of those prissy ladies who would starve rather than steal. She's got a backbone to her and that's something that always demands respect.' But Belle was still curious as to what Scarlett actually wanted. "I sympathise with you, really I do Mrs Hamilton, but I am still unsure what you want me for"  
  
"Oh" Scarlett blushed. All the while trying to justify herself, she had forgotten what she really had to say. "I was hoping you could help me out. I was hoping I could" hmm how do I put this she thought quickly "Hoping I could offer my services to you in exchange for the $300" There I'v said it Scarlett thought. And may God strike me down for sinning for I have to do what can to save Tara. Instead of feeling guilty Scarlett felt strangely liberated for making a decision and going through with it.  
  
Belle didn't know how to process what was just offered. Scarlett Hamilton one of Atlantas 'superior ladies' had just offered to become one of her girls? Belle shot Scarlett a questioning look meaning to see right through her and into what was really happening. The look of fiery determination and resolution gave her the answer. "Well Mrs Hamilton I'm sure we can come to some kind of arrangment"  
  
Scarlett was more than a little relieved "Please Miss Watling, call me Scarlett"  
~ Is this where you thought I would take it? Please review you opinions to me I really appreciate it. Thanks so much to those who have already reviewed. You people are wonderful. ~l 


	3. Chapter Three

A Dire Situation  
  
Summery: Belle and Scarlett further explore their new business relationship  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Belle was more than pleased with Scarlett's reaction to her somewhat suggestive comment. This was a woman Belle knew, she would immensely enjoy doing business with. 'Someone as skilled at the game as I am, yet not too overbearing' For she knew that Scarlett would for the larger part play along with whatever Belle set out. For she held the money and so with that everything that Scarlett wanted.  
  
Belle wasn't ashamed to admit this was a marvellous business prospect. Scarlett was a stunningly beautiful woman, and once she was fed up a bit, and clothed more appropriately she could make a lot of money. 'And not just for herself' Belle couldn't help but realise.  
  
"Well Scarlett," Began Belle pleased to be on friendlier terms with a woman she had long since been fascinated with "I just want to check that we are.. On the same page, shall I say?"  
  
Scarlett nodded. She knew what was coming and she was presently more than willing to comply with anything Belle had in mind. A shocking realisation that was as well, for Scarlett would never have imagined in all her wildest dreams that her life would come to this, and that she would feel little or no shame about it. Nor did she ever imagine that none of the cards would be up her sleeve. Belle had all the control and she knew it.  
  
"You're agreeing to come to Atlanta and live with me here, and in return for your free accommodation, food and clothing, for all my girls must be dressed in the best, you will receive monetary payment? Am I entirely correct"  
  
"Yes Miss Watling that is what I propose. Do you think there is room for me here in your establishment?" Scarlet asked, as sweetly as she knew how, knowing full well Belle truly wanted to hire her.  
  
"I believe Scarlett for a girl like you we can make room" Belle knew what Scarlett was paying at and she thouraly enjoyed the challenge she proposed.  
  
"Just one further question Scarlett before we begin the entertaining process of changing you from a frumpy tea drinking lady into one of the most desired girls in town. Do you intend to remain with us after the desired sum of $300 has been met?" Belle asked hoping Scarlett couldn't tell from he tone of her voice how much she would like her to stay on.  
  
"Well I'm not entirely sure. I believe we will just have to wait and see Miss Watling"  
  
"Please Scarlett, call me Belle.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Belle was right when she said getting Scarlett ready for life, as one of her girls would be entertaining. It was more than that; it was brilliant fun, more fun than Scarlett could remember having.  
  
After further discussion in the parlour, Belle led Scarlett up a beautiful spiralling staircase, down a long corridor and through a wide oak door. Beyond the door was the room, which was to be Scarlett's for the length of her stay at Belle's. The room was rich in both colour and texture, Scarlett simply adored it.  
  
"You may bring anything you like into this room Scarlett, for your clients will never enter it. We have rooms downstairs for that"  
  
'Clients??' Scarlett suddenly realised as if for the first time what she had gotten herself into. But as she usually did Scarlett looked beyond all reasoning and figured 'It's too late to turn back now'  
  
"We can provide a little money for refurbishing the room, but not much mind you. Although I'm sure you will make more than enough a lot sooner than you may think. I have big plans for you my precious new girl" Belle's last statement contained only the slightest trace of malice but it was enough to chill Scarlett's blood, if only a little.  
  
Scarlett's mind was flooding with questions. 'How many clients were there to one night?' 'What if she couldn't go through with it?' What about the possibility of a child?' 'What did she tell her family?' The latter worried Scarlett immensely. Not just her family but Ashley too. She knew he had his suspicions that she was doing something dishonourable in Atlanta and admittedly they were warranted but this was far worse than becoming mistress to Rhett was it not??  
  
Belle seemed to read her mind. "Why don't you just let things sort themselves out honey? You'd be surprised how easily they do that when folks aren't meddling with them. We think of a brilliant excuse for you to tell the family back home. Now, now your reputation will hardly suffer a notch. Think of it this way. Even if somebody does come in here and they recognise you they're hardly going to go shooting their mouths of to anyone are they? Why? Well I'll tell you they don't want no one to know they've been here either. You aint got nothing to worry about I can tell you that now"  
  
Scarlett had a very steady head and she saw that without a doubt what Belle was saying was true. No Atlanta resident would dare call another out for evil doings at Belle's Saloon for fear of tarnishing their own more important than life reputation. With that knowledge she nearly laughed aloud at how simple this was all going to be. It was almost too easy.  
  
"Come child you've had enough for the one day. You go home to your Aunt Pitty's now and come back here tomorrow so we can sort things out" Belle began ushering Scarlett down the stairs and out the door.  
  
"Yes, yes. But wait a minute, Belle?"  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
"How did you know I would be staying at my Aunt Pitty's?"  
  
"My poor child, I know a lot more about you than you think. I've heard many a story about you from your friend and mine the scallywag Rhett Butler"  
  
"He's no friend of mine..." Scarlett began but then stopped....'Rhett....?  
~ Another BIG thankyou to all those who reviewed, constructive cristisim is very much appreciated as I am still new at all this. I'm sorry I didn't know my review block was on, but unregistered people can review my story now. Please let me know what you think. ~ 


	4. Chapter Four

A Dire Situation  
  
Summery: A continuation of the previous events, and Scarlett lets something slip...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't even have a car let alone own anything else.  
  
Rhett.. Why hadn't she thought of that before she had gotten herself into this mess? It was bad enough to think about what Ashley would say if he knew. But at least Ashley wouldn't have the gall to confront her. But Rhett, well Rhett was a different story all together. Oh how he would laugh when he found out. He would mock her, he would tease her, and he would make her life a living hell. She hadn't considered how much Rhett's opinions of her mattered, but now that she thought more on the mattered she realised what Rhett thought meant a great deal.  
  
And he would find out too. Of course he would. Him and Belle kept up amazing communication. Scarlett wasn't sure she could handle facing him after he found out just how low she'd sunken this time. It would amuse him for week's maybe months. She'd never live it down.  
  
"Belle" Scarlett began timidly. She knew Belle wasn't being awful to her, but Scarlett wasn't sure she was quite ready to push her luck just yet. Better handle things carefully. "Umm do you think it would be possible, if maybe Rhett didn't find out about, ahem our new found agreement?" Scarlett's eyes were dogging everywhere; she was trying very desperately to make it look like she wasn't hiding anything, but in doing so made herself look ten times guiltier.  
  
Something in Scarlett's helplessness appealed to Belle. She new Rhett Butler could be a skunk. And judging by Scarlett's plea she also knew he would be a skunk to her when he discovered her secret. But why the two of them shared such a close relationship Belle was unsure. She knew though that she certainly wanted to know more. Never had she been more fascinated by a person than she was by Scarlett O'Hara. The girl was nothing at all like she appeared on the surface.  
  
"If that's the way you want it Scarlett I'm sure between us we can think up something devilish to trick them man. But you must promise me this. One day you must tell me the real reason you wish for Rhett to be kept in the dark. Understood?" She would get to the bottom of Scarlett O'Hara if she had to use every dirty trick in the book to get there.  
  
Scarlett eyed Belle suspiciously. This woman was Rhett's female counterpart. She could read Scarlett like a book. A quality Scarlett despised in others for it made her all the more vulnerable.  
  
"Yes Belle I can agree to that, though really there is nothing more you need to know other than that I find Rhett Butler to be a blackguard whom I would rather not be around."  
  
"Yes, yes Scarlett don't try and justify yourself any more. Your making your story less and less plausible with every word you utter. Goodbye for now my dear. And I will see you tomorrow for some fittings" Belle said the last with the excitement of a child leading onto Christmas.  
  
Scarlett couldn't help but feel a little excited also. The issue of keeping everything a secret was dealt with. And tomorrow she would be getting new clothes. Flashy clothes, the kind of clothes she'd always wanted though she had never admitted it to anyone, not even herself. Always trying to be a lady 'like mother.' But the old days were gone and so were the old ideals. Tomorrow awakened a new Scarlett. She was determined of that.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Scarlett flounced in the door at Aunt Pitty's humming to herself. Very pleased with the days events. Surely it had started out dreadful, but things progressively got better and better.  
  
'Aunty must be taking her nap' Scarlett thought after noting that no one was around. 'It's a good thing really, I'd be sure to give myself away in a second my minds all over the place. I'm going to have to work on my excuses rather soon.' She began up the stairs with the intention of gathering her thoughts alone in her room, and taking a nap herself. Scarlett felt immensely scatterbrained and felt she just needed some time away.  
  
No such luck though. No sooner had Scarlett shut her door than it was opened again. Mammy strode in, the look on her face nothing short of terrifying. And Scarlett was certain Mammy could see right into her very soul, and all her days' misdeeds. Just like when she was a child caught stealing a cookie. Scarlett felt the guilt that no one but Mammy could install into her.  
  
"Where you been Miss Scarlett?" Mammy inquired sharply. Scarlett knew she had to give an answer And fast.  
  
"I was just...." Scarlett trailed off. Clearly she wasn't a sharp as she prided herself as being. In reality the poor girl had just been wore out by the day's events.  
  
"Don't you even bother trying to lie to me Miss Scarlett? I knows you better than anyone. And I knows that right now yous in mighty hot water"  
  
'Did Mammy know everything???' Scarlett was shocked. She knew that somehow the darkies found everything out quicker than everyone. A mysterious grapevine ran between them. That no one could ever figure out.  
  
"Now Mr Kennedy he came here earlier and said he saw you leaving the prison house, and I says to him 'Mr Kennedy what would my Scarlett be doing way down there', and he says I dunno but she was and she looked in a mighty fine state. He says he tried to call to you but you wasn't hearing him. That was a long time 'go Miss Scarlett. Where have you been since?"  
  
Had Scarlett listened properly to a single word Mammy had said, she would have known that Mammy in fact did not know everything that had happened that day. But Scarlett had worked her overtired mind into such a dizzying frenzy, and the fact that she thought Mammy saw, heard and knew all, she promptly burst into furious tears. Which was something no one had seen her do for the longest time. These days Scarlett showed no weakness. She was the one in charge and proved it. This was quite frankly not the same girl who saved Tara from the Yankees.  
  
"I didn't mean to do it Mammy. I'm sorry I know Mother would have killed me for it. But after Rhett refused me I didn't know where to turn. And it was by a stroke of luck I ended up at Belle's I didn't plan any of it you have to believe me please. I know it's disgraceful but I have to it's the only way to save Tara."  
  
Crying and wailing muffled the rest of Scarlett's outburst. Mammy had a look of pure astonishment on her face.  
  
"Miss Scarlett, what in the world is you going on about?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~ I really hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter to my story. Please drop me a review to let me know what you think. For that is the most important thing. Thank you so much to those who have already reviewed. You guys are legends and I love you all. ~ 


	5. Chapter Five

A Dire Situation  
  
Disclaimer: Not Mine  
  
Note: So sorry about the massive delay  
  
"Miss Scarlett, what in the world is you going on about?"  
  
Scarlett looked up, tears blurring her vision and a bewildered look upon her face. Mammy didn't know? Relif flooded Scarlett and a smile crept upon her face. She Scarlett could lie her way out of anything, all she needed to do now was come up with a plausible lie, smile sweetly, and Mammy will forget everything that had taken place.  
  
Apparently Mammy saw things differently. "Miss Scarlett, I knows you up to something, don't think you can hide it from me. Yous in mighty hot water I can tell. Don't you think you can lie to ol' Mammy now. I knows you better than anyone. Now stop grinning like a chesire cat and you tells me the truth. And don't bother trying to makes it sound pretty, cos I knows if it involves that Butler character it aint gonna be pretty."  
  
Blowen away by Mammy's brutal honesty and complete conception of the situation, the once strong, hard as nails Miss O'Hara burst into a fresh flood of tears. Mammy's glare refused to soften at this display of emotions however. She had changed modes. She was now a bloodhound, and she wouldn't relent till she knew what it was she wanted to know.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
AT BELLE'S  
  
Belle was sitting in her study alone. This was her time to think, and tonight of all nights she certainly had things on her mind. Scarlett O'Hara. The things she had heard about this woman were truely fascinating. Rhett ratteled on about her like a mad-man. He wouldn't stop unless Belle silenced him. His obbsession with her was evident.  
  
However the feelings Scarlett held still puzzeled Belle slightly. She looked positivly petrified when Belle mentioned Rhett. She was perhaps, even more frightened of him discovering their new arrangment than the rest of Atlanta's polite social circle. A thought belle found both puzzling and exciting.  
  
A challenge was something Belle could never resist. And discovering the secret key to Scarletts complicated mind, which Belle was almost certain would contain only the same amount if not less lady-like thoughts than her own, would be a devilishly fun project for the duration of their new found proffesional relationship.  
  
But what excited Belle most was the realisation that in the millisecond in which Scarlett reacted to Rhett's name Belle won the upper hand. Scarleet didn't know it yet. She hadn't seen her own face. But the look of pure tourtuerous feelings that played over her visage at the utterence of 'Rhett' gave Belle power beyond means. Blackmail and deciet were her strong points. But she wouldn't use them just yet. Rhett was in jail after all. Where was the fun in that? She was also genuinly looking forward to working with Scarlett and she couldn't wait to see how she handled letting loose her virginal image, and the clients she would recieve. For Belle wanted to test Scarlett more than anything, she only hoped the poor girl would pass.  
  
Sooner or later things will unfold Belle thought. That she added aloud was something worth waiting for.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * AUNT PITTY'S HOUSE.  
  
Scarlett stammered and spluttered. She knew she had to say something soon. In her head a thousand words were reeling. But nothing escaped her lips. Mammy became more murderous looking as each eternity long moment passed. Scarlett thought of everything she'd loose of Mammy found out. The money for Tara. And something else too. Something she couldn't put her finger on. But whatever it was she didn't wish to loose that either. Plan after brilliant plan formed in Scarlett's head. But then suddnely it cleared. Why should she explain herself. It was like Belle said. The more she tried to explain the guiltier she sounded.  
  
"It was nothing Mammy." she said in a voice so unlike her own. "I was just upset over nothing. Silly really. I suppose it has been coming for a while now."  
  
Scarlett was astounded with herself. Clearly Mammy was too. She stood gobsmacked for a moment.  
  
Scarlett was completely calm. She had no idea what had come over her. It was like she was someone else, someone stronger, more powerful.  
  
Her face was so convincing Mammy dind't know what to think. She wasn't completly assured but still she said.  
  
"Okays Miss Scarlett. I' ll believes you now. But if you wants to tell me yous can.Any time" she added as an after thought.  
  
She plodded out the room leaving Scarlett to her thoughts.  
  
She'd taken Belles advice and she had gotten what she had wanted. It deffinatly was not like Mammy to jump off her case so quickly.But her tone. it was so different. Scarlett couldn't describe what had happened. But now her path was clear.  
  
And tomorrow she would have fittings for beautiful dresses. Things were deffinatly looking up.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hey thanks so much for all your continued interest. More will be up soon. I hope you all still enjoy it. review please. thanks a billion for your support.  
  
Love always Annie xx xx 


	6. Chapter Six

A Dire Situation  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine  
  
Note: This is now both parts of the chapter. Please read, review, and enjoy Scarlettxoxo thanks for offering to betareader me. I'd love to take you up on that. I don't have an email while at school which is where I am now, but it is nearly holidays. So I'll contact you soon, that is if you still want to.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Scarlett awoke half way through the night in a cold sweat. The sheets were wet and clung to her. An anxiety like she had never felt before was tearing at her heart. She couldn't breath and didn't know where to turn. In agreeing to the sinful actions she did, she'd henceforth omitted any chance at counsel from others about her future course of action.  
  
Scarlett had been silent at dinner, secretly anticipating, with more excitement than any lady of the time should feel, about tomorrow's events. She didn't need to listen to Pitty's idle gossip to appear polite. She ummed and ahhed in just the right places, befitting herself well into the image of the perfect guest. Listening attentively and affectionately to her hostess.  
  
But then Aunt Pitty uttered perhaps the only word that had the slightest chance of drawing Scarlett out of her selfish and indulgent revere. It was only natural that she would bring him up. Why wouldn't she really? He was part of every day conversation in the Hamilton household. But when Aunt Pitty began her babble about Ashley Wilkes and his stunning, courageous bravery, Scarlett's stomach twisted into an impressively large array of knots. And the multitude of feelings was too much to bear.  
  
Her mind had quickly flashed over the thought of Ashley when she had been at Belle's earlier. A quick thought in his direction and his opinion was all though. She had been far too emotional to do much else really. However now the full blast of the situation came into effect.  
  
He would know. Of course he would know. Even if no one ever told him. He would know the minute she, Scarlett walked through the door. He would read the shamefulness off her forehead in that irritating way that he had, that way which she never seemed to master when it came to knowing him.  
  
With that thought fresh in her mind Scarlett had hastily excused herself, and tumbled into bed. Where weary with the emotion of the day she had drifted into a fitful and restless sleep. That is until now.  
  
Scarlett, now fully awake dripping with sweat, her face creased into millions of worry lines, which looked ridiculous on her young, soft visage began to completely examine the situation as it was and how she saw it.  
  
Ashley would judge. She knew he would. Ashley certainly liked to seem all perfect, all knowing, and all accepting, as long as, that is, he only need accept what was like him. Scarlett knew he disregarded many of her actions, and found her, quite frankly an embarrassment at times. He could not, like Melanie, brush off gossip and scandals when it came to Scarlett. She suddenly realised that he found it most possible that she could do the things the county folk used to condemn her for. His utter lack of faith in her virtue was rather disheartening to Scarlett.  
  
'Besides' Scarlett interjected herself now feeling rather dejected and attempting to find a focal point for her anger. 'One really could argue that this was all Ashley's fault in the first place. If he was one tenth of a man he would of killed me before handing me onto that train knowing where I was coming and what I intended to do.' For he did know, she knew he did.  
  
'He acted like a broken man. Helpless, defenceless, accepting of the horrid fate that was loosing Tara. He acted not like a man at all. If one was to ask me.'  
  
Scarlett had now worked herself into a frenzy, and she felt a thought coming on that was quite foreign to her. She felt on the verge of a massive self-discovery. The knowledge that was coming yet wasn't quite there filled her with adrenaline forcing her to search even further into the situation.  
  
Throughout the night Scarlett analysed deeper than she ever thought possible of herself. She discovered truths unbeknown to her before.  
  
Well that's what she thought. Really she had only just begun to see the obvious what Rhett and so many others had known for the longest time. Simply that she did not love Ashley, but quite the contrary. She found him most irritating an immasculine at times.  
  
This thought intrigued Scarlett immensely. However she was now more than weary, and had accomplished quite the amount of civilised thought due to her standards and so with this in mind she concluded to rediscover the subject at a later date. This she vowed to do.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next day Scarlett had forgotten many of her night's ponderings but the peacefulness of her conclusion was still ever present and it was with that in mind that she arose before the rest of the household and set off, on foot, to Belle's.  
  
She didn't eat any breakfast. She was too nervous it seemed and she was unsure just how much her stomach could handle right now. She ordered Prissy to dress her in her second best gown. After all she didn't want to appear as though she was trying too hard to look nice, although in reality it was very important to her.  
  
With major determination on her face she set out. Looking every bit the part of a woman on a mission.  
  
She didn't know where this new satisfying feeling of resolve was coming from but she for now was thourghly enjoying it.  
  
In reality she was hardening herself towards any future feelings of doubt and negativity. Though whether this would prove to be an asset or a hindrance to her was yet to be determined.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
In the Jail House  
  
Rhett Butler lay on his tiny straw bunker in the old jail house, his hands behind his head, legs crossed negligently, staring at the ceiling with a blank expression upon his dark facial features which gave no immediate indication of the complex thoughts he was entertaining within himself. However upon closer inspection, into his dark, almost black eyes one could see he was truly deep in reflective thought.  
  
He had been merely amused when Scarlett O'Hara had stormed out of this very cell only yesterday, huffing and puffing like the sky was about to fall. He had upset her, and he cared to add 'thoroughly enjoyed the process.'  
  
Just why he had so enjoyed torturing Scarlett was something he refused to admit to himself 'which was something' he added with traces of self disdain 'that only cowards do.'  
  
But whether he liked it or not he was a coward when it came to Scarlett O'Hara. It was certainly for this reason that he had turned down her promiscuous offer. Not out of the lack of want for what she had to offer. No, that was defiantly not the case.  
  
And it wasn't, as he had said, because he could not reach his funds. He knew full well that he could get the money any time he pleased. He pondered briefly for a moment whether Scarlett knew this also. 'I doubt it' he thought 'for she has not the faintest trace of depth or density and she refuses to see anything unless it is directly in front of her perfect, pointed, little nose' This last he added with the air of a mother trying her hardest to chastise her favourite child, yet failing miserably.  
  
No those were not the reasons he had turned her down. He was plainly and simply afraid of her. 'Well not so much her' he reasoned 'but the unwitting power she holds over me. That's the scariest part. She doesn't know her full effect on me.' He was petrified of her ever finding that out. That's why he was always on edge around her. Quick to retort, quick to insult, and quick to get rather mean and ugly, he knew.  
  
She nearly did find out though. He knew it. When she had first pranced into his cell. With an air of carelessness about her, which he had always loved, and secretly admired. She had played him for a fool as soon as she opened her mouth.  
  
Rhett was disgusted at just how close he had come to believing her. 'Who am I kidding? I did believe her. I was caught on her line, only she failed just before she reeled me in.'  
  
Scarlett had almost seen through his mask then. Almost, but not quite. At least this was what Rhett hoped.  
  
He had covered himself well, he thought. And now he was left to wonder with traces of amusement just what Scarlett would get up to now. He wasn't particularly worried for her. If he knew Scarlett, which was something he prided himself on knowing better than anyone, she wouldn't be down for long. She was bound to have more than one ace up her sleeve. He doubted she would offer what she had offered him to anyone else, although the feeling of unease over the matter lingered.  
  
'Oh well' he sighed aloud, and rolled over. 'It shan't be long before I can find out for myself.'  
  
Rhett knew it was really only a matter of a few days and a few hundred dollars before he saw that back of this jailhouse for good. He had strong influence and he knew it. And then he would pay Scarlett a call to see how she is getting on. He tried to fob off his concerned interest as mere want of amusement but he knew he was kidding himself yet again.  
  
"What does this woman do to me?" He wondered for the up tenth time.  
  
But as he drifted into a seemingly peaceful sleep many tugging thoughts plagued him. Images of Scarlett, starving and homeless. For she had been awfully thin when she came, gaunt even. And what if she was to loose Tara? To whom would she turn? For he knew that she, due to his rougeish influence, had shunted most of the polite world in Atlanta's society, and she wasn't favourably looked on in the county either he knew. His anxiety towards her welfare grew and he resolved to find her the moment he was out of jail to check up on her safety.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
At Belle's  
  
Belle was waiting in her second most impressive parlour for Scarlett; after all she didn't want to seem to eager to please. She was trying to yet miserably falling short at masking her excitement. This would certainly be an interesting day.  
  
Belle had thought hard over the last few hours, and discovered that she was more than interested in Scarlett; she felt she wished to befriend this girl, whom she had heard so much about. She knew that this knowledge could be her undoing should Scarlett acquire it so she resolved to keep it quiet, hide it until the appropriate moment came.  
  
How funny she thought, that before I can make peace with the girl I have to first prove I can outwit her. Is this how all friendships work? 'Only in the underworld' she assumed.  
  
'I have to remember though, that she is not a girl as I so frequently call her. But a woman, an equal, a rival?'  
  
This thought troubled Belle. She had never made a secret of the fact that she enjoyed Rhett's attentions. That she loved it when she was with him. But did she want more? And if so would Scarlett soon become her competition?  
  
Judging by Scarlett's reaction to Rhett's name, which Belle held fresh in her mind, and all she had heard and knew of Rhett, the only answer she could truthfully conclude without lying to herself was yes. It may very soon become a definite possibility.  
  
As Belle heard a maid's voice in the distance muttering about the apparent recent arrival of 'A new girl, real pretty too.' She wiped the bland, jealous expression off her face, and prepared to receive Scarlett.  
  
'Let the games begin' she announced aloud just before the door swung open.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
I hope you all enjoyed that. Please review and tune in next time Love Annie xoxo 


	7. Chapter Seven

A Dire Situation Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Not mine

Note: Hey I'm so so so so sorry that I haven't written in so long. I hope you enjoy this next instalment. PLEASE let me know what you think.

"Scarlett. Welcome. I'm most glad to see that you have decided to come. I must admit I was a little afraid you may have changed your mind." There was little malice in her tone, but Scarlett picked up on it and Belle was forced to conceal a slight smirk at Scarlett's reaction to the would-be innocent comment.

"I don't know what could have possibly given you that idea Ms Watling. I am a woman of my word as I'm sure you will find out." Scarlett didn't want to play games with the women. She needed this money, and she was tired of games. But still, she refused to be toyed with completely.

"I realise that Scarlett and I will apologise. Shall we start over?"

Belle rose from her seat and extended her hand to Scarlett, which she accepted with surprisingly little reluctance, which Belle found reassuring. Scarlett would be cooperative, she knew this now and so she felt she could now safely cease her attempts to undermind her and the two could get down to business.

"Please sit down, we have much to discuss."

Scarlett obliged. To tell the truth she was more than grateful to have to opportunity to sit seeing as how her legs were shaking so. She was more frightened than her pride would allow her to let on and Belle's opening statement had caught her more than a little off guard. None the less her mind was made up. She was here now, and knew there was no room for turning back.

'Imagine if mother could see me now' she mused. 'What a spectacle I've become. '

For the next hour or so Belle and Scarlett discussed much, with the ease of two of the oldest friends. The women were more similar than either would care to admit, and they did in fact find themselves, in spite of that reluctance, agreeing with one another on a great many things.

It was settled that Scarlett would live in Belle's establishment for the duration of the time she worked for her. Oddly, it was Belle who had thought it best that Atlanta did not know that Scarlett was currently living as one of their number to which Scarlett immediately agreed.

"After all" she had said, "If it was known I was here I would be so busy calling on all the old pea hens I'd never have any time for work"

Belle found this reasoning most amusing. She had to admit she was very much enjoying Scarlett's company.

Scarlett felt no fear that her new line of work would soon become public knowledge. She knew, of course, that many of Atlanta's upstanding 'gentlemen' frequently visited Belle's. But, being raised as she was, she knew it was the worst form of social decorum for anyone to admit such things to one another. Indiscretions were never spoken of.

So even if the husband, son or brother of one of the fine ladies she knew paid a late night visit and accidentally bumped into her, they would never think of sharing the knowledge with anyone who could do the slightest damage to her reputation. For they would, be incriminating them selves also. It was all so simple, and the ridiculous notion made Scarlett want to laugh.

Clients, Belle had warned Scarlett, could not be screened and so she had no way of knowing whom she may end up with. Scarlett fretted for a moment thinking she may end up 'entertaining' one of the many Atlanta gentlemen she knew. Belle promised her in turn that she would attempt to keep a look out to avoid such embarrassment for both parties and a potential loss of business for herself.

"You will become very popular my dear. I can assure you of that. And I will be keeping you very busy. When word gets out about my fantastic new girl every Tom, Dick and Harry will be wanting his turn. We can't disappoint the masses, and besides all the more money for you." She said. "And I." She added as an after thought.

Scarlett laughed. She felt that Belle understood her in a way that no one else other than Rhett had ever come close to.

'Rhett!'

Fear clouded Scarlett's features. He would come here. He always did. He was a regular. What would he think of her? Oh it was all too much.

She had, of course, thought of Rhett's opinions before now. But never before with such nauseating clarity.

She wondered what his reaction would be. She had refused to be his mistress on many occasions, and now, here she was, performing such a derogatory task for money. And from strangers!!

But like a tonne of bricks another revelation hit her.

He had refused her. She went to him first and he had said no. He could have gotten the money from a million sources. She knew that. He had just wanted to make her suffer. He drove her to where she was now. And she would revel in his reaction when it came. And it would come, she would see to that. She would do her job, and she would do it well. She would make him want her like she had wanted his help. And then, oh and then she would refuse him.

She was excited now. She had a plan and a purpose. A new life flickered into her eyes and she snapped back into her planning with Belle with so much vigour that Belle was originally startled.

Belle had had no idea what Scarlett had been thinking. But the final result was breath taking. Such life, such enthusiasm. That was what was going to make them both very rich women. How exciting this was all becoming.

Belle had taken Scarlett on originally as a bit of a game, some fun, someone to toy with. And perhaps, she thought with pensility that came rarely to her, out of a little sympathy for this most fascinating woman.

For the greater part of that day Scarlett and Belle looked through clothes that would be suitable for Scarlett's new profession. It was a most enjoyable occasion as both women shared a passion for all things rich and beautiful. And Scarlett was so thirsty for grandeur and wealth after the suffrage of war that her tiny reactions of pure joy were charming to witness.

With several decorative dresses set aside Scarlett realised it was finally time for her to return to Aunt Pitty's. She would have much to do she realised, what with planning her imaginary return to Tara and making the final calls to old friends before her decension into the underworld of Atlanta's whores and rouges.

Scarlett decided her conscience would be no friend to her now. So with that discarded she began to look forward to her new beginning with excitement. Particualy her first encounter with Rhett, which she knew, would come eventually. For once she would have the upper hand. She knew the shock of it all would be more than enough to throw Rhett completely off guard, if only for long enough for her to feel success.

Bidding goodbye to Belle, who it must be admitted, was sorry to see her go. Scarlett stepped out through the back door and onto the streets of Atlanta. How false everything appeared to her now. At least inside Belle's people were ready, without hesitation or apologies, to admit and rejoice in the falseness that was their livelihood. This made them unique and wonderful to Scarlett who had grown up so sheltered in that fake world where unpleasentries were ignored.

She would not be seeing Belle tomorrow. But the day after that she awaited with an anticipation so strong she could taste it.

Please review I'm so sorry again that it's been so long I intend to be more regular now, but I really need to know if you think it's worth continuing.


	8. Chapter Eight

A Dire Situation

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Not mine

Note: Here is the next part. I hope you enjoy it and please remember to review

Scarlett returned to Aunt Pitty's home with the ready made excuse that she had been wandering around the town, anxious to see for herself the extent of the war damage. She was prepared for the berating she would receive for not taking with her a companion, however, as always, she dealt with it accordingly using her wily charms to get herself out of harms way.

"Oh Aunt Pitty" she said when that most unpleasant matter had been dealt with, "It has been wonderful visiting you, but I simply must return to Tara tomorrow, I fear I am being sorely missed out in the fields. These things don't just come about by themselves and I'm certain the fields will quickly become a shambles without me there to oversee their developments."

Aunt Pitty looked slightly crestfallen at her words. She wasn't overly fond of Scarlett but she did so enjoy company, and though she hated to admit it, her niece did add a certain element of life to a household.

"I do understand Scarlett, though I beg of you to stay another day at least. You're working yourself far to hard at home, and it is most certainly not lady-like work. Why don't you stay here, send for your family and you can all make this your new home?"

The idea was more than preposterous to Scarlett, who regarded Tara as so much more than a home but her life, her only connection to the old days. But she knew Aunt Pitty had to be handled with care, so she balanced her words carefully.

"Nothing would please me more darling" she began "But it would be more than cruel of me to uproot Pa from the land he loves so dearly when his time of life is nearly up." For effect Scarlett placed upon her visage a look of sadness and turmoil.

She noticed with glee the uncomfortable look that now shadowed the poor old woman's face. It was horrid of her, she knew to bring Gerald into her scheme, but it had been the only way to avoid further confrontation on the topic. Pitty was so afraid of death and dying that she knew the subject would now be dropped with haste.

"Oh my poor dear, of course. It was awful of me to even suggest it. You do what you must. But remember I am here for you whenever you need assistance." Pitty was most flustered now, and extremely anxious for the awkward conversation to be ended.

Scarlett was amused and only a little sorry. Pitty could never offer her the kind of help she needed. She knew she was on her own now, and possibly, due to her upcoming actions, forever. But she was slowly making peace with the fact.

"Oh you are a dear sweet thing Aunty. I thank you truly from the bottom of my heart. I will catch the morning train tomorrow. However I am most grateful for you hospitality."

"The morning train?" Exclaimed Pitty startled. "Please consider the afternoon train at least, and make some last calls with me to all your old friends."

Scarlett scowled inwardly. She would be taking the afternoon train. But not, as Aunt Pitty would like to assume, in order to make some pleasant calls. She had to see Belle tomorrow, and pick up her money.

Belle had decided that Scarlett could most defiantly be trusted to come through on her word. So she elected to give her an advance on the money she would surely make. It would be more convenient she reasoned, as it would eliminate the need for future coming and going from Tara.

"I'm sorry dearest, but I have already made my booking. I do promise to visit you again as soon as possible. And next time I will, of course bring young Wade with me."

Pitty had been most upset by the absence of the boy she thought of as her grandson. So that was more than enough for her to forget the unpleasantness of Scarlett neglecting her duty by farewelling the old crowd before her departure.

The next day Scarlett awoke early and bid goodbye to poor Aunt Pitty as she left the house under the pretence of catching the morning train.

She arrived at Belle's and was let in through the back door as usual.

Belle handed Scarlett an envelope holding the precious money that was worth more than life to Scarlett, as it would save her Tara.

"I'll be seeing you soon my dear. Good luck taking care of those at Tara. I have complete faith in your ability to pull the deception off without flaw."

Scarlett was a little taken aback by such praise coming from Belle. And as she clutched the envelope in her hand she reached out and embraced her.

"Thank you. I don't know what else to say but that. Thank you."

Belle had difficulty recovering from the shock. She felt more than a little flattered, and overwhelmed by such a display of gratitude from a woman she was growing to see as her equal in most things.

"Don't be ridiculous Scarlett" she murmured, moving her hand slightly to wipe a rouge tear from her eye.

Lucky for Belle Scarlett failed to notice the display of emotion, and continued.

"I'll be seeing you day after tomorrow."

"Yes, until then."

Belle gave Scarlett a slight push out the door, anxious for her to leave as she was having trouble dealing with her contrary emotions. Which she figured could become rather embarrassing this early on in their fragile friendship.

Scarlett obliged by leaving, rather anxious herself to get home and complete the next phase of her plan. Now that her mind was so irreversibly made up she was in a hurry to get on with things.

Scarlett boarded the train, and in what seemed like no time at all she was home. Her mind was busy, she reasoned trying to fathom the bypass of time, that she had had a lot to think about after the events of the past few days.

She was dreading her return home slightly. She had no idea how she would explain the way in which she got the money. Obviously, the truth was not an option. And despite all the time she had had to think on it she had still not concocted a plausible lie. She figured she would be divinely inspired when the time came. After all hadn't fate been on her side more or less over the past few days?

She had discovered a way to save Tara all by herself, and compared to that, convincing her family with some falsehood would be a simple task.

I hope you liked it. Please leave a review with any comments etc


	9. Chapter Nine

A Dire Situation 

**Chapter Nine**

As Scarlett descended from the train she was met by a most unpleasant sight. Mammy was standing on the platform looking absolutely murderous.

Scarlett had known, of course, that Mammy would be most upset with the fact that she had failed to appear in time for the morning train as previously planned. However she also knew that she could not very well have had Mammy trailing after her to Belle's saloon. Because of this she felt not the slightest trace of guilt at having lied to the old woman. After all, this was all being done for Tara.

"Miss Scarlett, where the devil you been? I was waiting for you down by that station, and yous never showed. Some surly white trash boy hustled me on dat train before I'd even had the chance to tells him whats I was doing and that I was waiting for you. And mighty miss he was an unpleasant one. So yous better let me knows right now why you put ole Mammy through all that, and it better be a mighty good reason.

Over the past few days Scarlett had developed a new confidence she never knew she could have possibly possessed. So it was without any of her usual fear that she confronted Mammy.

"Oh Mammy darling" exclaimed Scarlett, rushing over to embrace the old woman. "I'm so terribly sorry. I got caught up you see, and I completely lost track of the time. I felt simply awful when I discovered that I had missed my train. Please forgive me. Oh you will forgive me won't you Mammy dear?"

Scarlett looked up into Mammy's kind old face and knew that dealing with her was sometimes only too easy.

"Dats quite alright Miss Scarlett. Twasn't your fault anyhow. But tell me. What business has my lamb gone and gotten herself involved in?"

She had known that one would be coming, and so she was well prepared.

"I was just going about fixing up the tax money for Tara. Nothing special at all really. And it's sorted now anyway. I have the money and we're all safe and secure."

That was not entirely true and she knew it. Scarlett herself still had the ominous task of repaying her debt ahead of her. But there was too much on her mind to think about that right now, so she dismissed it with a slight shake of her head.

"Miss Scarlett, what you been up to? How in heaven did you get your hands on all that money?"

Trying desperately to forget that herself for the moment Scarlett felt it would be best to change the subject.

"Oh it was really no trouble at all Mammy. None at all. But it's far too chilly to be getting into it now. I don't know about you but I'm simply dying to get home. I'll tell you all you need to know after a good rest."

At this Scarlett clutched mammy's arm and began to lead her towards a carriage that would be able to take them as far as Tara.

The ride was long and bumpy. Lucky for Scarlett, Mammy appeared tired and did not attempt to make idle conversation. Scarlett was in no mood for chit chat. She was set on the task ahead of her, and dammed if she could think of anything else at present.

As the beloved house came into view Scarlett ran through the story she had been formulating for the duration o the trip one last time.

She had gone to Atlanta in order to get the tax money yes. She had managed to secure a loan form the bank granted she turn over some of the property she had inherited from Charles as the collateral.

Collateral. Hmm that just made her think of Rhett and the low down way he had attempted to make a fool out of her with his usage of the word. But no, knowing what it meant was to Scarlett's advantage. It made her story more plausible so she moved on.

_She felt however that while she would love to remain at home she was duty bound to return to Atlanta as a nurse to aid the wounded soldiers_. Melly would support her on that one. _After all the town would require a lot to get it back on it's feet again, and so she felt it was only right that she played her part to help._

It is not necessary, of course, that any of the others accompanied her. They had only recently recovered from their sickness it was true, and so they needed their rest. And besides someone would have to remain at home and care for Tara.

_She would return to Atlanta the next day and, of course, be residing with Aunt Pitty._

Scarlett felt no fear that this portion of her story would be uncovered as a lie. Mail had grown form being disgracefully slack to non-existent so any contact with Aunt Pitty would be impossible.

She would feel better however if Wade were to remain at Tara for the time being. A dangerous city recovering from war was no place for a little boy.

Besides, where the devil would I put him?

She would give the money over to the care of Suellen. Who would then in turn hand it over when the tax collector came.

As much as it pained her to admit it, Suellen was, remarkably, the most responsible member of the household now, given the state pa was in. And placing it under the care of Ashley was unthinkable. Not only was she frightened he would interrogate her, but she also felt, that for some reason she couldn't quite put her finger on, she was really in no mood to spend any particular length of time in the immediate vicinity of him.

Her return to Tara was as of yet uncertain, but she didn't think she would be gone much longer than a month, two at the most.

Dear Lord, how long would this take? $300 was a lot of money, and it would be no mean feat to repay it. Scarlett wondered briefly if she would be able to handle two months of such shameless work. Her conscience, well trained by her mother and mammy over the years, still kept coming up every now and then.

'Well I'll just have to cope.'

Scarlett thought with a lift of her chin and an air of resolve.

'I've given my word now, and damned if I'll let Belle Watling, or anyone else for that matter, think that Scarlett O'Hara doesn't keep her word.

Well satisfied that her tale was flawless Scarlett stepped down from the buggy unaided. Paid the driver, felt in the pocket of her coat to be certain once again that the money was still there. And turned towards the house, well prepared to face the jury.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Sorry if it's a bit short or doesn't seem to be heading anywhere. You must trust me that it is. I'm right in the middle of my end of year exams so I'm squashing my writing in between my study timetable. Hope you liked it. Please review. And the next part should be up soon.**


	10. Chapter Ten

A Dire Situation Chapter Ten 

'Scarlett' came a cry from the house.

It was Melly, of course, who else would think to greet Scarlett so warmly? He sisters barely tolerated her, and she them. Well perhaps not so much Careen, but Suellen.

'In fact' Scarlett considered, 'if she wasn't doing so much to be helpful around Tara, Suellen probably would have tried to ship her off years ago. It's only because they need me' she thought. And so she felt no regret what so ever in the lie she would be telling her family.

'And Melly? Well Melly was a fool, and more fool to her if she was willing to believe Scarlett's many falsehoods she had bestowed upon her loving sister in law.'

'And Ashley? Well what about Ashley? What had he ever done for her besides cloud her mind and cause her to act most inappropriately on many occasions?'

In her overworked mind it appeared obvious to Scarlett that none of these people really deserved the truth out of her, and so they would, quite obviously, not be getting it.

She tried not to think about pa, and what he would have thought of her had he been in his right mind and aware of the task she was to undertake, as she mounted the few front steps in order to embrace an anxious Melanie.

'Oh Scarlett it's so good to see you' She exclaimed. 'Oh I know you weren't gone long silly' she said misinterpreting the look of confusion that had flashed upon Scarlett's face at her words. 'But I've just felt so lost without you'

Scarlett was perturbed.

'Why was Melly so nice to her? What had she ever done to deserve it? Nothing any other person wouldn't had done she was sure of that.'

Everything Scarlett had thought of Melly only a moment ago seemed to float away as she thought of the unswerving loyalty and kindness she received at the hands of this courageous woman.

Without knowing it, Scarlett began to feel a new respect and fondness for her sister in law at that moment. As she saw her in a completely different light.

'Oh Melly.' Scarlett began, with a real sincerity and honesty in her voice for the first time that nearly blew Melanie away.

'It's good to see you to. I really mean it. Do you believe I really mean it Melly?'

Scarlett felt such a sudden inexplicable need to have Melanie's approval at that moment.

'Of course I believe you darling, now why wouldn't I?'

Melanie was stunned to say the least. But at the same time she wondered what could have possibly happened to ignite this wave of sincerity and insecurity within her beloved sister in law.

'Hello Scarlett' came a, it had to be admitted, much less enthusiastic voice form the porch. 'I trust your holiday in Atlanta was enjoyable'

Suellen's words were bitter and soaked in resentment.

'Suellen O'Hara you know full well I was not in Atlanta on a holiday. I would tank you to remember that I went to Atlanta for Tara, for you even, being a part of Tara as you are.'

Suellen said nothing but scowled deeply. This did not go unnoticed by Scarlett or Melanie but there was no time to reflect upon the matter as the remainder of Tara's occupants were at present flooding onto the porch.

'You're looking well Scarlett' cooed Careen as she stepped forward to give her sister a kiss on the cheek.

'As are you little sister' replied Scarlett 'I'm glad to see you are recovering from your illness'

Careen smiled a little sadly and stepped back so that Scarlett could greet Wade, who was presently trying to bury himself within the folds of Prissy's skirts.

Scarlett smiled. A little weakly, and with a little annoyance but she smiled none the less.

'And how are you Wade Hampton?' She questioned the shivering little boy.

'Fine thank you mam' His reply so quiet it was barely audible

Scarlett groaned inwardly yet continued. 'Aren't you going to give mother a hug hello?' she questioned, crouching low to the ground and extending her arms in welcome.

The boy shuffled forward slowly, shyly at first, but half way there he seemed to gather some gumption and he all but ran into Scarlett's outstretched arms.

A slight joy Scarlett had never known enveloped her as she felt her own little boy cling to her fiercely as though his very life depended on it.

When wade had exhausted the hug by all means he stepped back smiling to himself half ashamedly and he scuttled back towards Prissy quivering in excitement.

'Where's pa?' Scarlett questioned the general gathering.

She noticed also that Ashley was not present however she thought it would be tactful not to voice her wonderment as to his where abouts.

'He's in bed' snapped Suellen.

'While you've been off gallivanting across the country we have been busy and pa's been in one of his worst states.'

Scarlett felt a twinge of fear for her father but it slipped away as she was consumed by anger at Suellen's words.

'For the last time Suellen' Scarlett nearly yelled, while everyone else stepped back slightly, fearful now.

'I have been away securing the money for the taxes for Tara. Something I doubt you could have done in the circumstances. So don't you dare stand there and accuse me of having a good time when I have been working ten times harder than the lot of you.'

Scarlett was breathing heavily her temper flared her pride wounded.

'How dare Suellen!' she thought indignantly

'Come now why don't we head back into the house and see what we can gather for supper' Said Melanie quietly, ever the peacemaker.

Scarlett, who had not eaten all day, was willing to oblige, and so the entire party moved back into the crumbling mansion.

'Ashley is out in the fields Scarlett. I'm sure he would have liked to be here to greet you; only we weren't sure when to expect you. You understand don't you my dear?'

'Of course Melly' replied Scarlett. On the inside she was secretly thankful for his absence. And at least he had finally begun lending a hand around the plantation.

'He should be in soon though. It really is very near supper'

The meal was mainly a silent one. Suellen was still brooding and Ashley appeared awkward.

He had greeted Scarlett somewhat oddly. Scarlett's greeting had been formal and polite.

However halfway through the meal Suellen began.

'Well in that case Scarlett did you get it?' she questioned sharply

'Get what Suellen?' Scarlett feigned ignorance trying to enjoy her meal, with Wade fairly bouncing on his seat with excitement next to her after having his request to sit by his mother granted.

'The money of course' Suellen answered shortly

'Yes Suellen I did'

Scarlett did not wish to go into it now, but upon seeing the curious glances being exchanged about her she knew she would have to.

'Well?' pushed Suellen

'Well what?' inquired Scarlett, trying to put the inevitable moment of for a little longer.

"How did you get it?'

Scarlett's eyes happened to catch Ashley's as she glanced about the table and she could see within them a keener interest than should have been present and more than a little suspicion.

Scarlett inhaled deeply. The time had come.

She expelled her entire story to her enthralled audience, and when she had finished she glanced around feverishly, petrified she would be discovered.

'Oh Scarlett' gushed Melanie 'what a brave thing for you to have done. And so clever to. And how kind you are to offer to help in Atlanta. Of course you must go darling. I only wish I could go with you.'

Scarlett felt a twinge of guilt that was quickly pushed away as she thought once more of the immanent task ahead of her.

'That would be nice Melly but I think it would be much better for you to rest up here for a bit. You're still not looking as healthy as I'd like you to.'

Melanie smiled sweetly at her sister in laws loving words.

The rest of the table save Ashley who was looking fixedly at his plate and so his expression was unreadable appeared to buy her story without question.

'Well I suppose you must do what you must Scarlett. I'm so proud of you for wanting to help.' Cried Careen.

Suellen merely nodded her assent and went back to eating.

Scarlett was very much pleased with the way things had gone at dinner. Wade had been a little upset to learn she would be leaving again so soon. But in a way that felt good to Scarlett as well. To think, her own child would miss her!

It was with a feeling of accomplishment that Scarlett laid down to sleep that night. Trying as best she could not to think of what the future weeks would bring.

Only an hour before that Rhett Butler picked up his hat, placed it negligently on his head and walked out of his cell forever. He was finally rid of that place. He chuckled to himself thinking of everything that money could buy.

The thought of Scarlett had weighed heavy on his mind these past few days.

She had appeared so unwell. And whether he chose to admit it to himself or not, her could not bear the thought of her suffering, especially when he could so easily help.

He would rest up tonight and get himself back into his old spirits. And some clean clothes he mused. And tomorrow he would call on Scarlett at her Aunt Pitty's and offer his help.

With or without that charming collateral he chuckled.

For it meant much to him that Scarlett was happy. He could see that now, after her never leaving his mind since her unexpected arrival in his cell.

He only hoped she would accept his visit, and his help.

'God help me' thought Rhett suddenly. 'Suppose she had already received her help from some other blackguard who was more than willing to take up her enticing offer.'

Rhett almost reeled at the thought.

He would go and see her tonight. The sooner the better.

**Hello. Here is the next part. I'm hoping that you have enjoyed it. I have decided that avoidance is the answer to studying so instead I wrote this chapter. Only Two exams to go!!!**

**To BufyScarlett1 thankyou so much for the luck, trust me I NEED it. This chapter is just for you.**

**Please review, and stay tuned for the next part. It's going to get better from her I promise.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

A Dire Situation 

**Chapter Eleven**

Rhett strolled up to Aunt Pitty's front door intently, yet with an obvious air of calm and nonchalance, as though he was trying to appear as though he didn't mind whether he was here or not, or what was happening in the lives of the people within. Rhett himself knew this was not the case, and that he did in fact care quite a lot. But he saw no reason to let on the truth of the matter to anybody, Scarlett in particular.

He knocked twice on the front door casually and waited to be admitted.

After a time the door was opened by Uncle Peter. Upon seeing it was none other than Rhett Butler at the door he closed in again slightly, and addressed the man without the usual politeness he reserved for white folks.

"Whats you doing ere Mista Rhett?" He questioned him without any pretence of a formal greeting

Rhett could sense the man's hostility but didn't let it affect him. He was here for a purpose and he didn't intend to let anything or anyone stand in the way of that. Least of all, an uppity servant.

"I'm here to pay a call on Mrs Hamilton if you please Peter" he replied keeping his frustration in check.

"Would you kindly inform her I am here?"

Peter knew of course that Rhett was here to see Scarlett. Although what his young Charles' widow had to do with a scoundrel like Rhett Butler was beyond him.

"Miz Scarlett ain't here no more Mista Rhett. She done gone home this morning."

'Gone home' thought Rhett feeling slightly worried. He'd thought Scarlett would be around for a few days more at least. He knew she loved Atlanta and all it's excitement, so it was beyond him why she would want to return to the toils at Tara when she could have taken a few days leave from the place.

Figuring he would develop a new plan of attack when he had booked himself into a comfortable hotel he decided to take his leave from Peachtree St.

"I see," he replied "Well thankyou Peter" he said while turning his back and he walked down the few steps and continued down the road.

Peter shut the door muttering to himself. 'Low-life characters' he thought 'Had no business imposing themselves upon decent folks'

Rhett considered what he had just learnt on his way to the Atlanta Hotel.

It was too late to journey to Tara tonight he knew, and besides what would Scarlett think of him then. That he came running to her as soon as he could? That he cared about her?

No, he could not have her thinking these things, for that would leave him in a most vulnerable position.

Although he couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do about the money for Tara. Just how desperate was she?

He knew she was indeed very desperate, only intense desperation would have driven her to make such a scandalous proposition to somebody like himself.

So just how much further would she be willing to go? And with whom?

These thoughts plagued him as he checked into the hotel and indeed all night as he sat in his comfortable room with visions of Scarlett starving and homeless playing out in his mind.

As he lay down to a restless sleep he resolved to take the morning train to Tara the very next day.

He was confident he could pass off his interest as friendly concern and not more as it so obviously seemed.

Scarlett woke up the next morning feeling very much rested after a sleep in her own bed, in her own home which was now safe due to her won actions.

She felt a great sense of independence and pride, which she refused to allow diminish by thinking of the way in which she came about getting the money.

'What's done is done' she thought. 'And by God it's done now.'

It was early yet, but she knew she would have to be leaving early if she intended to catch the morning train back into Atlanta.

She dressed herself simply in clothes that would be comfortable to travel in, and then she made her way down to the kitchen.

At first inspection it appeared no body was about but the loud crash of a door being flung open, and a cry of "Mother!" soon told her differently.

Wade leapt upon Scarlett from behind and encircled her legs with his tiny arms.

For some reason this didn't bother Scarlett at all, she was glad in fact to have someone to share her breakfast with who would be unlikely to discuss anything she'd rather not talk about.

"Good morning Wade Hampton," exclaimed Scarlett, turning round to give her little boy a hug. "Would you like to have your breakfast with mother this morning?"

The excitement of the invitation rendered poor Wade speechless for a moment but he soon found his voice again.

"I would love to Mother. I'll go tell Prissy that we are ready and that it's just you and me for now ok" He babbled while running through the door to find Prissy.

So excited was the child at the prospect of breakfast with his mother that he never noticed the tears that had crept into Scarlett's eyes at the display of happiness and emotion the boy had shown at something so simple as sharing her breakfast.

She couldn't comprehend the boy's elation. It was such a simple matter of breakfast. Never the less however, it filled her with warmth and she vowed to be kinder to the boy she had so long ignored from now on.

Prissy came into the room the followed by a bouncing Wade and the two sat down to a, it must be admitted, meagre breakfast. Although nothing had ever tasted so good before, in both of their opinions.

After the rest of the household had consumed their breakfast Ashley went outside to begin setting up the rig.

At this Scarlett was startled. It had not occurred to her that of course it would have to be Ashley who would take her in to catch the train. No one else in the house could do it and she scolded herself inwardly for not developing an alternative solution.

As she went upstairs to check she had remembered everything she was practically quivering with fear. Now that the two were alone there was no telling what even Ashley might say to her. She knew he hadn't believed her story and he had been looking at her with suspicion ever since her arrival the day before.

With no other excuses left now, Scarlett went back down stairs and bade her goodbyes.

Wade was crying and Melanie was tearful, so all agreed it was best to make it quick. Suellen was no where to be seen however. She was upstairs sulking in her room.

With tears in her eyes Scarlett kissed Wade and hugged Melanie, Careen and her father, then stepped unaided into the buggy.

Ashley climbed into the driver's side elegantly, and with a final backwards glance that was filled with dread and apprehension form Scarlett's behalf, they were off.

For a long time the ride was a silent one. Ashley appeared to be brooding and Scarlett was more than happy to not be holding any sort of conversation.

But finally, or inevitably, he began.

"Why are you really going back to Atlanta Scarlett?' he accused with anger and sadness in his eyes as though he already knew the truth, although Scarlett herself knew that would be next to impossible.

"I told you Ashley' replied Scarlett levelly, determined to keep up her charade. 'I feel it's my duty to the cause'

Ashley sighed but continued pressing.

Scarlett was by now not so much scared as annoyed. What business of Ashley's was it what she got herself into? She wasn't his wife or his sister. He couldn't tell her what to do, and he had no right to accuse her either, when he himself had not been willing to do anything about the desperate situation but to lie down and lose without a fight.

"Scarlett I know that's not true as well as you do. Please tell me what sort of mess you have made for yourself this time. It's nothing to do with that Butler character is it?"

"No" replied Scarlett sullenly, thankful that that, at least, was true.

"Then what?"

"Ashley" began Scarlett with no attempt to hide her anger, which was enough to make Ashley cower visibly.

"I am going to tell you this once only. What I do is none of your business. You have made it perfectly clear several times in the past that you and I are only friends and a friend Ashley cannot and will not interrogate me about my actions and attempt to pry into my life. Is that understood?"

Ashley was nearly as shocked as Scarlett herself was by her outburst. Scarlett was proud and disbelieving to know she had it in her to yell at Ashley, and Ashley was a little hurt and very taken aback.

The rest of the ride was a silent one until Scarlett was just about to step down from the carriage at the station when Ashley tried again.

"Scarlett I.."

"Ashley" said Scarlett curtly "Don't even try."

With that she turned her back and walked towards her train leaving her bags to be loaded on by one of the workers.

At that same moment, Rhett Butler stepped aboard his train at the station in Atlanta and sat himself down prepared for his journey to Tara.

Hey, here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy reading it and review afterwards. I now only have one exam left, they have been dragging on for weeks but I can go home soon so I'm not dwelling on it. Stay tuned for the next part up soon.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_**A Dire Situation**_

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Elena Porter was finding it difficult to sit still, so anxious was she about the task ahead of her. Her instructions had been so precise that she was petrified she would do only the slightest thing wrong and suddenly find herself out of a home.

Belle had appeared intense to the point of threatening as she had drilled the pretty young girl on her task. She was to take Belle's own personal carriage down to the train depot and have the driver stop behind the old warehouse, which was to serve as a hiding place from public view, and wait, while she herself went into the official area to wait for the arrival of the morning train.

"A young lady will be coming off that train Elena" Belle had told her "And it is imperative that no member of the polite society of Atlanta sees her"

Elena hadn't the slightest idea what 'imperative' meant, but from Belle's tone and her previous instructions as to the whereabouts of the carriage, Elena assumed it simply meant that no body from town was to see this mystery lady.

Elena was exceptionally intrigued. Not only did she feel an extreme sense of importance at being the one chosen to complete such a mission, but she was more than excited to meet this woman whose arrival was so veiled in secrecy.

'She must be very important' Elena had thought at the time, 'for Belle Watling to go out of her way to make such complicated plans, and offer up the use of her own private carriage.'

It was not the fact that Belle wasn't kind to her girls that made Elena wonder so, it was simply the fact that such an action was completely out of character for her. Belle's usual attitude was, that if a girl wished to work at her place it was her own choice, and she made no attempts to either protect the girl's reputation or hide her identity.

Another mystifying aspect of the operation added to Elena's confusion.

"I want you to wear this" Belle had said handing the girl a dress.

Elena took it from her looking perplexed. And perhaps rightly so. All of the clothing Belle had previously given her had been of the finest quality, velvets, brocades. All the best, and all elaborately ordained with decoration. This garment was in complete contrast.

"Miss, can I…" Elena had attempted to begin, looking down at the plain brown dress made of a rough cloth complete with several patches.

"No Elena, you may not ask any questions" Belle had interjected sharply "Just do as I tell you for God's sake girl, and don't even consider making a mistake."

Belle had then gone on to describe the woman who Elena was to collect, and it was then that Elena received the greatest shock of the day.

"You will know her immediately Elena, a woman of her approach is difficult to miss."

Belle then went on to describe the woman's appearance before Elena timidly cut her off.

"Excuse me though Miss, what's her name"

"Pardon me" exclaimed Belle not used to being interrupted, much less questioned.

"Her name Miss, what's her name" Elena repeated, thinking Belle had simply misheard her.

Belle sighed, she had known the question would be coming of course, and she knew that it would be more than likely that the answer would create a stir amongst her girls. Scarlett O'Hara was a well known figure in Atlanta, and while it was true that her girls had more respect for her than most of the other ladies, which was due entirely to the stories that Rhett Butler had told them about her and her many notorious and well publicised actions, she was still, in their eyes, a lady, all of whom were looked upon with disdain in their underworld metropolis.

"Alright Elena I'll give you her name. Naturally you would have learnt it soon enough, and almost certainly you would have recognised her yourself anyway when you collect her from the station."

If it were possible Elena was now even more interested. Who could this elusive stranger be? Some one she knew quite obviously. But who did she know whose identity had to be so protected by this elaborate scheme?

"You don't know her personally Elena so stop your futile attempt to come up with her name yourself" exclaimed as exasperated Belle. She was beginning to have second thoughts about whether she had chosen the right girl for the job.

Her first instinct had of course been to go herself. But after further consideration she had realised that the situation would become twice as conspicuous if she herself had received Scarlett at the station.

Because, whether they cared to admit it or not, the entire town recognised Belle and knew who she was, and sometimes unfortunately, like now for instance, what she did for a living.

So it was with great fear and regret that Belle had resigned herself to allowing Elena to take on the task. The girl wasn't exactly the brightest star in the sky Belle knew, but she thought that she would be at least capable of performing without much trouble, especially when placed under threat Belle considered with amusement.

"The woman you are to pick up Elena" began Belle waiting with anticipation for the girl's reaction, "Is Scarlett O'Hara"

Elena was so astounded she practically reeled.

"Scarlett O'Hara, Miss? The Scarlett O'Hara?"

Elena was almost certain she must have misheard. She knew of course that Scarlett O'Hara was not the most conventional of ladies, but the insinuation that she was to come to work at Belle's was almost ridiculous.

"Yes Elena, The Scarlett O'Hara" Exclaimed Belle still very much annoyed with the girl, and also slightly angered that Scarlett herself was so well known.

"Oh, I see Miss" stuttered Elena, sensing Belle's anger, and so not wanting to press the issue any further. Luckily for her, it was not necessary.

"She will be coming to work for me for a time" continued Belle, lost in her own mind, as though Elena had not spoken at all, "to repay a debt. I must insist that you are all very kind to her, at least make her feel welcome, help her learn our customs, I will of course be speaking with the rest of the girls while you are out."

Elena nodded and turned to go, it was nearly time for her to leave and she had yet to change her gown. She turned around, faltering slightly as Belle called her back.

"Elena"

"Yes Miss Watling?" she replied politely, hoping it was not for further instruction that she was being called back, she was having enough trouble remembering everything as it was.

"Do not mess this up" Belle's tone was sharp and left no room for questions or mistakes.

"I won't Miss, I promise you I won't"

With that Elena had exited Belle's private parlour and changed into her gown looking at herself with distaste in a mirror on her way back down to the carriage.

And there she now sat, in the back seat of the plush, private carriage of Belle Watling waiting to arrive at the station and pick up this most exciting new girl. She was anxious to meet Scarlett. She had heard a lot about this most exciting woman from Mr Butler from time to time.

Scarlett sat on the train bound for Atlanta breathing steadily and she was more than surprised by her own composure. Any person who did not know her would most certainly mistake her frightened stupor for an air of calm.

As she heard the breaks squeal and felt the train begin to slow to a halt Scarlett sat up straighter and looked about her surroundings, alert.

The trains whistle blew and she knew it was time. As she made her way down the aisle she wondered who would be there to meet her and what they'd be like. Belle and she had previously discussed the fact that Belle herself could not possibly receive her at the station.

Scarlett feared that the girls who currently worked at Belle's would be horrible to her. Granted she wasn't in this to make friends but she wasn't sure she would cope with the added pressure of feminine torment right now.

She was also feeling the secrecy of the situation in full force right now. She knew she had only a few seconds to locate her guide and be off in case she was recognised by any of the town's despicable gossips.

So as she approached the door which would lead her down to the station Scarlett took a deep breath. It was time.

_**Thank you to all those who have reviewed. Sorry about the wait. Please review. More up very soon **_


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A Dire Situation**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Rhett Butler shoved hid hand into the pocket of his neatly pressed trousers and pulled out some money to pay the driver of his carriage. Prices were criminal these days he thought. But then, he supposed, it was fair enough that everyone was taking advantage of the post-war situation, he knew that he himself had.

Rhett then turned and looked up at the shabby building before him.

He had never exactly been to Tara before, but even from the glimpse he had gotten of it in passing that fateful day he had accompanied Frank Kennedy to Twelve Oaks, he could tell it had fallen into a state of miserable disrepair and poverty.

A wave of unwelcome pity for Scarlett spread over him as he gazed upon the ruins of her childhood home, the same place she was attempting to make a life now.

To him that notion seemed impossible, however knowing Scarlett as he hoped he did, he did not put the task past her.

Not wanting to waste anymore time Rhett asked the driver to return in a few hours, this was only to be a day trip after all, he then began to make his way up the red brick path that lead to the decaying mansion.

Rhett could scarcely believe he was here. How ridiculous would he appear to an observer? Traipsing around the country trying to help some woman who never fails to let her disdain for him show. What a fool he was.

However upon seeing the sight of the house, and recalling Scarlett's thin frame at the jail house, he knew he should be here, doing the right thing. 'For once', he couldn't help but think.

He approached the house slowly feeling slightly apprehensive. What on earth would Scarlett think of him showing up on her door step? She might even be mad. She was so unpredictable.

Climbing the last step Rhett resolved to just go in and see what happened. If worst came to worst and she was angry and they began to fight, Rhett knew he would always come out best anyway. Scarlett, although a passionate fighter, was not a skilled one and Rhett could out-wit her in a heart beat.

So, with his plan intact Rhett gave three sharp knocks on the front door and waited to be admitted.

Elena spotted her instantly and began to hurry over. There was no time now for formal introductions so she simply wound her arm around Scarlett's own and whispered.

"I've been sent to collect you Miss Scarlett. You're to come with me."

Scarlett stared blankly at the girl who had thrust herself upon her and was now whispering as though the pair were involved in some extreme conspiracy.

'Although' Scarlett considered 'in a way they were'

Realising she had hesitated perhaps a moment too long Scarlett sought frantically for something appropriate to say. Though nothing seemed to come to mind.

Elena could see Scarlett was trying to say something in return, although the poor girl looked utterly bewildered.

"Please Miss, there's no time for that now. If you'll just follow me we can discuss whatever you like in the carriage."

With that Elena tugged on Scarlett's arm and all but dragged the poor woman through the gathered crowds and behind the old warehouse.

"After you Miss" Elena stated, holding the door open for Scarlett and standing back to allow her to pass.

Elena was trying very hard to be her most charming self. She really wanted the famous Miss O'Hara to like her.

Scarlett climbed into the carriage feeling like a sleep walker, or a puppet, she wasn't really in control of her own actions, but she was performing them all the same.

However once inside and seated she began to feel slightly better.

Her conversation with Ashley had shaken her a little, but all in all she was pleased with the way it had turned out.

She could now hardly believe she had wasted so many years of her life pining after him. She had married Charles because of him. And due to that she had had a child, moved away from home and missed the chance to see her mother one last time before she died.

'Waste', she had thought bitterly on the train. 'Waste waste waste'

She despised waste, and throughout the train trip her feelings towards Ashley had progressed from anger to bitter resentment to a feeling bordering frighteningly near hatred. She had found it surprisingly easy to blame Ashley for most of the recent events in her life that had gone wrong, and she liked to have someone to blame.

Admittedly each scenario had ultimately been her own decision, but he had always been the ever present driving force.

But that force was gone from her life now, and the thought calmed Scarlett enough to allow her the clarity to asses her new surroundings.

Thinking more clearly now Scarlett turned to her new companion.

"Thank you for receiving me at the train Miss" she said in her most polite voice, realising that it would be important for the girls to like her if she were to have even a minimally comfortable time at Belle's.

"My name is Scarlett O'Hara"

Scarlett had barely the time to complete her sentence before she was cut off by the excited young girl.

"I know who you are Miss Scarlett and it was a pleasure to come get you a real pleasure"

Scarlett felt overwhelmed by the girl's display of warmth and she was exceptionally grateful for it.

"My name is Elena Miss, Elena Porter" the girl chirped extending her hand to Scarlett.

"It's very nice to meet you Elena" replied Scarlett

"Well I must say you would be anxious to get home after all that travelling you've been doing so I suggest we head off" said Elena, at the same time she stuck her head through the window of the carriage and gave the driver the signal.

The coach took off flawlessly while Scarlett was left to ponder Elena's words.

'Home? Anxious?' she was anxious, there was no doubt about that. But as to whether she would begin to call Belle's establishment home or not remained to be seen.

Rhett walked back down the front steps of Tara feeling utterly bewildered.

He had knocked on the door and been greeted by a young woman whom he had assumed to be Scarlett's younger sister.

He had soon learned he was correct and that although Suellen had answered the door, she was not about to permit entry.

She had been looking at him with distaste, probably assuming he was a Yankee, while refusing him entry through the door when, with a stroke of luck, Melanie Wilkes had passed by.

"Who's there Sue?" she had questioned gently, as Suellen was blocking Rhett from her vision.

"It's a man, inquiring after Scarlett" she had replied abruptly

Melanie at this point had stepped forward, "I'm very sorry but my sister in-law.." she stopped short when she recognised him, "Why Captain Butler what a pleasant and unexpected surprise" she had exclaimed rushing towards him to clasp his strong hands in her own fragile ones.

In that moment Rhett saw that the poverty at Tara was universal, it had affected everybody. Melanie was thin and even paler than he had ever had the misfortune to see her as. Scarlett's sister was also looking non-too robust. Rhett was glad he had come.

"Please do come in." Melanie had continued ushering him into the house "You won't think me rude if I inquire as to why you are here will you Captain Butler? Only, I'm just assuming this isn't a social visit. It's well out of your way"

Rhett chuckled softly and sat down on one of the chairs Melanie had lead him too.

"Not at all Mrs Wilkes, of course not. However actually, in a manner of speaking this is a mere social visit. I don't suppose Mrs Hamilton is around right now is she. I was hoping to have a word with her." Rhett looked around the room apparently carelessly though his eyes were sharp missing nothing, trying to see if Scarlett was here, hiding from him. He wouldn't put it past her, it was very possible that she was still extremely mad at him after what he had put her through at the jail house.

Melanie looked at him strangely but continued all the same "Oh I'm terribly sorry Captain Butler but you just missed her. She took the morning train to Atlanta this morning." Melanie's eyes and smile were apologetic but Rhett was having difficulty masking his confusion.

'Why on earth would she return home for a day only to go straight back again? Unless she had somehow come across the money and had needed to bring it home. But in that case, why was she needed so promptly back in Atlanta? Rhett feared his worst case scenario was becoming a reality.

"Oh I see Mrs Wilkes. How unfortunate that is." Rhett commented, more for lack of anything else to say, although he felt he should say something.

"Indeed. I'm terribly sorry you came so far out of your way for nothing Captain Butler. However since you're here can I offer you anything to eat or drink? We don't have much" she admitted rather ashamedly "But whatever we have is yours."

"No no nonsense Mrs Wilkes please do not apologise, it's nothing to do with you. And I'm afraid I'll have to turn down your offer of refreshments as well" Rhett certainly had no intention of taking from them what few supplies they had.

"I'll just show myself out since it appears my reason for being here is herself not here" he chuckled slightly hysterically at the irony.

Melanie looked at him again in that strange way she had been since he arrived, but the look was gone in a fleeting moment.

"I would never allow a guest to show himself out Mr Butler, even if this is not my own home. Please allow me" At that she got up and led him to the door.

"It was a pleasure seeing you Captain Butler, I'll be sure to tell Scarlett you stopped by"

"Yes please do that. Your not sure how long she'll be gone are you Mrs Wilkes?"

Rhett's tone was bordering on desperate and that fact did not escape Melanie. She wondered briefly what business Mr Butler could possibly have with Scarlett that would render it necessary for him to make the trip all the way to Tara. But she knew it was none of her business and so she decided to leave it be and not interfere. After all, she was more than certain Scarlett was capable enough to handle anything that may happen by herself.

So Melanie divulged to Rhett the plausibly conducted lie Scarlett had told her the evening before about the money and the charity work in Atlanta she now planned to do.

Melanie could tell that Rhett believed the story no more than Ashley had seemed to. Ashley had been furious last night after Scarlett had told her tale, and Melanie had had to do her best to calm him down. For she had faith in her sister in law, and knew that even if she was lying, she would have a darn good reason for it.

"Well thank you Mrs Wilkes and good day" Rhett said heartily tipping his hat politely.

Melanie nodded and shut the door quietly.

Rhett then began his bewildered walk down the front steps.

'What was Scarlett playing at?' Although he had pondered that same question on many other occasions, never so more seriously than now.

He feared greatly that her enticing little offer had been made to some other distinguished gentleman who had not been fool enough to turn her down.

Rhett was beginning to strongly regret his actions at the jail house only a few days earlier. 'Why hadn't he just given her the money? He could have gotten to his funds in the blink of an eye and it was more than obvious she needed it. Scarlett O'Hara didn't work the fields for nothing, and it was clear from one glance at her hands that she had been working hard with them'

And now it may be too late he knew. He would have to try and find her. He was booked on the afternoon train and so could begin his search tonight. But where on earth would he begin looking?

Because he knew, despite what Mrs Wilkes had told him, Scarlett would not be staying with her Aunt Pity.

Rhett was fearful now, very fearful. So caught up in his own thought was he that when a deathly calm voice spoke to him he was remarkably stunned.

"Mr Butler. A word please"

It was Ashley Wilkes.

After the several minutes of mindless chit chat Scarlett was subjected to in the carriage she was happier than she assumed she would be to be arriving at Belle's at last. Thankful she was to be out of the carriage, and the company of Elena who appeared to have a talent for one sided conversation, making it completely unnecessary for Scarlett to do anything but nod and murmur. It was enough to give anybody a headache.

Elena began to lead Scarlett up to the front door, but Scarlett hissed at her and stayed put.

"Oh" Elena exclaimed "Oh that's right. Belle said you might be wanting to take the back way for a while." She said looking at Scarlett like she would a troublesome toddler.

"Well come on then"

And so the pair walked off in the direction of the back door, which Scarlett now knew well.

"Belle has asked that you be taken straight to her Miss. She's in her parlour. I'll show you the way."

Scarlett knew the way, but she was thankful for the company. She always found it easier to appear strong when there was someone she was proving herself too.

Elena swung the door open, and there, seated at a huge oak desk was Belle Watling.

"Scarlett" she exclaimed rising from her seat.

"Welcome back dear. Please come in. You may leave us Elena." She finished not even looking at the girl.

Elena stalked out in a huff. Belle hadn't even congratulated her on not making a mistake.

"Good day Belle" Scarlett began timidly. "It's nice to see you again"

"Come now my dear none of that shy nonsense, not with me." Belle chuckled in very much the same infuriating way Rhett did when he was laughing at something she had said or done.

Belle sensed her offence and hastened to remedy the situation. "Please Scarlett, sit down." Belle gestured to a chair and Scarlett took a seat.

Belle herself sat in the chair opposite her while discreetly eyeing the girl up and down.

'This may take longer than I originally assumed' thought Belle, although she didn't let it worry her. She was referring to Scarlett's less than glamorous appearance.

While there was no denying that she was stunningly beautiful, there were a few things she would like to see altered before setting her to work. After all she assumed Scarlett would want to sell herself at the highest price, and for that to happen there were a few simple changes that had to be made. Belle made no hesitation laying out her thoughts to Scarlett.

"My dear as I said, I'm so glad to see you here, and I'm sure you're very keen to see your debt to me paid off. However I am going to have to delay the time when you will be starting work."

Scarlett wasn't sure whether to feel disappointed or relieved. On the one hand she had wanted to get this over with as soon as she could so that she could return to Tara, Wade and her family. But on the other hand she thought it would be good to wait for a bit, see how things work before being thrust right into the action.

Belle could see Scarlett's mind ticking over, processing the information and she was pleasantly surprised when Scarlett met her eyes directly and stated "I'm listening Belle, what is it that's on your mind?"

Belle barely flinched as she relayed her worries to Scarlett.

"Well Scarlett, firstly I just think you need some time to absorb what we do here. Watch the other girls, talk to them, learn from them. That way you won't feel so nervous. It will also give you a chance to gain some weight, for, forgive me for being frank my dear but you are almost unhealthily thin."

Scarlett knew that fact was undeniable. She didn't even require a corset any longer. The war and its aftermath was her metal cage now.

"I know what you mean Belle, and thank you for taking these things into consideration, it's very thoughtful of you." Scarlett smiled at her, genuinely thankful.

Belle was taken aback. She had been called a lot of things in her time. But thoughtful had never been one of them.

"It's nothing Scarlett really" She attempted to cover the whole thing over as procedure. But she failed miserably. She didn't even convince herself.

"So," Scarlett began, for some reason eager to change the subject. "What do you propose I do instead?"

"Ah well" began Belle thankful that moment was over, "I have done this with a few of my girls in the past, and generally for different reasons. What I'll have you do is this; each night you will dress yourself up as though you are going to be working. But all you do is walk around, socialise, talk, flirt if you like, get to know the customers, let them know what they are missing from you and what they'll get when your time comes. But never give too much. You're aim is to leave them mystified. From this position you can observe the other girls and become more comfortable in the environment. Because I warn you now my dear, it certainly is an environment that takes some getting used to."

Scarlett now felt more than a little relieved. 'Talk? Flirt?' She had been trained in those arts since she was in the cradle, and never was there a more accomplished student. This part, at least, would be easy for her.

"How long do you think I will be doing that for Belle?" Scarlett questioned, smiling slightly, now eagerly anticipating her task.

"Well that all depends on you my dear" replied Belle smirking at Scarlett's confident grin 'We'll see' she thought to herself.

"I would say no less than two weeks though"

"Excellent" responded Scarlett, all traces of nervousness now gone

"Shall I show you to your room Miss O'Hara?" exclaimed Belle suddenly, rising from her seat and offering her arm to Scarlett.

Scarlett giggled and rose herself, taking hold of Belle's arm

"Why that would be simply delightful Miss Watling" she replied, and the unlikely pair began up the stairs arm in arm.

_  
Hello, here's the next instalment. Thanks to all those who reviewed, sorry if the last chapter appeared to be going no where but I'm trying to give the opinion of Belle, as well as Scarlett and Rhett because I feel she is just as important in this story. Please review and the next part should be up soon. _


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_**A Dire Situation**_

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Belle opened the door to a room Scarlett had seen once before and led her inside. A few changes had been made since Scarlett was here last, and they added to give the room a more homely, cosy appeal.**

**Scarlett's small bag containing the few things she had bought with her from Tara was presently being unpacked by a small girl who couldn't possibly be any older than fourteen.**

**Scarlett was appalled. What could a girl that young be doing working in a place like this? For she herself to be here was bad enough by her way of thinking, without the presence of children in the same situation.**

**Belle took one look at Scarlett and sensed what she was thinking.**

"**You may leave us for a moment please Elizabeth" Said Belle, addressing the girl in a far more kindly tone than Scarlett had ever heard her use with any of her other girls.**

"**I wish to explain a few things to Miss O'Hara and get her settled in"**

"**Yes of course Miss Watling" replied the girl bobbing a quick curtsey first to Belle then to Scarlett before rushing out the door.**

"**That was Elizabeth Browning Scarlett" began Belle, nodding towards the closed door once she was certain the girl was out of earshot.**

"**She is to be your ladies maid. She will do your hair and help you dress; she is very good in that respect. She will also tidy your parlour and see to any reasonable personal requests you may have." **

**Scarlett nodded absently, still unwilling to believe what her eyes had seen. **

"**But that is all the work she does here Scarlett, do you understand?" **

**Scarlett blinked her confusion.**

"**She is a maid, nothing more, or should I say nothing less." scorned Belle, with more than her usual amount of malice.**

"**So then she…" Scarlett began but then trailed of, still unwilling herself to say the words aloud.**

"**No Scarlett." Exclaimed Belle making it obvious the conversation was about to be over.**

"**She cleans for her money." Belle heaved a sigh, knowing she may as well divulge the entire story and sank into the lush lounger in the corner while Scarlett placed herself precariously on the edge of the bed.**

"**You will find several more girls just like her in this establishment Scarlett. Five to be exact. Orphans, all of them. From well-to-do middle class families. Both parents died in the war. No relations to speak of. They had no where else to turn and so they came to me, for work. The kind of work you thought they were doing at first." At this Belle gave Scarlett a piercing look, causing Scarlett to turn her focus to her hands in her lap.**

"**But believe it or not even I know when to draw a line at what's wrong and what's just plain disgusting. So I offered them jobs as maids. They were all more than happy to take them and they all work well, exceptionally grateful et cetera. But I won't hear of anyone mistreating them understood? They're good kids and they deserve respect after what they've been through."**

"**Yes Belle I understand" replied Scarlett finally meeting the woman's eyes.**

"**And I'm sorry for..."**

"**Don't bother" interrupted Belle "I know what your gonna say. You're just not used to all this yet. It shocked you. It won't in time"**

**Belle possibly meant to calm Scarlett with these words, yet they did nothing but chill her blood and send shivers down her spine.**

**After getting over his initial shock, Rhett quickly regained his usual dignified air of composure.**

"**Mr Wilkes" He greeted coolly**

"**I was just leaving I'm afraid. Is it very important?" Rhett was not in the mood for chit chat, particularly with Ashley Wilkes. He had much more pressing matters weighing on his mind at the moment, such as where the devil Scarlett O'Hara had got too. **

"**Yes it is." Replied Ashley crisply making it quite clear that the upcoming conversation was nonnegotiable.**

**Without another word Ashley turned and began to walk **

**towards what Rhett assumed used to be a stable in better times.**

**At a loss about what to do now Rhett assumed he should merely follow and hope the upcoming events didn't unfold too badly.**

**As Rhett pulled the door shut behind him Ashley turned around abruptly. He had a look about him that made Rhett think that whatever it was Ashley was going to say, he didn't want to say it, but he felt he had too.**

'**How intriguing' thought Rhett 'What could possibly be causing the saintly Mister Wilkes to feel such a burden on his conscience?' Rhett knew the matter would be regarding Scarlett, what else could two bitter enemies such as they were have to discuss except the rope that bound them together? This was perhaps the only thing that kept Rhett in the room as he watched several emotions, hesitancy, fear, determination, guilt, play out upon Ashley's face. Rhett needed to find Scarlett and if Ashley could help him he'd be a fool not to listen to him.**

"**You're here to see Scarlett?" Ashley suddenly demanded, though it was more of a statement than a question.**

"**That I am Mister Wilkes" replied Rhett, still unsure of where this conversation was headed he was trying to play it out as casually as possible, giving nothing away.**

"**Why?"**

"**I beg your pardon" Rhett was taken much aback by this display of absolute bluntness from a man who, despite their obvious rivalry, had never been anything but calm and polite. Rhett was now more than casually interested in what Ashley had to say.**

"**I asked you why you are here to Scarlett. Please answer my question Captain Butler." Ashley was very quickly losing his nerve. He knew he needed to get this over and done with before he crumpled altogether.**

**Rhett was unsure just how much Ashley knew about his relationship with Scarlett. Did he know she had come to see him at his cell? Did he know she went to him to plead for the money to save Tara, and him being the cad he was he had denied her?**

**No was the answer Rhett assumed. Scarlett held Ashley Wilkes on a pedestal that would be unreachable to Jesus himself. There was no way that Scarlett would ever give Ashley information that would cause him to think poorly of her. She wanted to appear as saintly to him as he did to her, and both impressions, Rhett knew, would be as false as each other. A fact that infuriated him beyond belief and with the fire of anger in his heart he sought to dispel all pretences once and for all.**

"**I merely came to enquire whether Scarlett had managed to find the tax money she needed for Tara." **

"**How did you know she needed money" Ashley, desperate, reached for a beam to support himself aware that his worst suspicions might just be coming true. **

**Throwing all caution to the wind and ignoring the stab of conscience he felt in his heart, that had the shape of Scarlett's emaciated frame and was pleading with him despairingly, he said "I've taken in a personal interest Mister Wilkes. I thought it was only polite after Scarlett took the time to come and see me in my cell, an enticing offer she made me too. First she tried to trick me into marriage but I soon caught her out, I'm sure you of all people know how easy that is to do Mister Wilkes. So then she offered to be my mistress in exchange for the money. Well you can imagine my surprise. A weaker man couldn't have refused her like I did I can tell you that, so desperate did she appear. So I thought it only fair that I came to check up on her to see that she managed to get what she needed." Rhett recited his speech with the calm, practised nonchalance that was his trademark knowing this was his only chance to discover how much of the truth Ashley Wilkes was aware.**

**As Rhett finished talking Ashley sunk to the floor as though his legs could no longer cope with the pressure of the reality and let out a desolate moan that very nearly touched Rhett's heart.**

"**You, you refused her?" whispered Ashley running his hands through his golden hair tinted with a grey that appearing in every way the broken man he had become. **

"**But I thought, I thought… Then how? How? Where did she get the money?"**

**Rhett glared down at Ashley barely concealing his disgust. So he'd known. He'd known what she'd gone to Atlanta to do. He'd let her go. He'd placed so little value upon her character that he'd let her belittle herself to a scallywag like himself. **

**Not wishing to witness the disgraceful display that was Ashley's grief any longer Rhett decided to wrap the conversation up as quickly as possible.**

"**That, Mister Wilkes, is something I do not know but what I was wishing to discover by coming here today. I can see now however that you will be of no help. That you are of no help to anyone. Good day sir."**

**With that Rhett turned on his heel briskly and strode out the door trying to ignore the piteous wails of Ashley Wilkes. Who was now rocking back and forth slightly moaning "It's all my fault" over and over reminding Rhett of the tragic, fallen Greek heroes he had read about in his youth.**

**Though Rhett had no sympathy to spare for Ashley. As far as he was concerned it was all his fault. He was trying hard to ignore the voice in his head that was reminding him that he too had let Scarlett leave knowing full well that when she wanted something, she damn well got it, and would without a doubt find herself in a more compromising situation than the one she had proposed to Rhett who was at least, for lack of a better word, a friend.**

'**But at least I am now willing to do something to render the situation' he thought. 'I'm not just skulking around lamenting my actions.'**

**Trying to suppress the image of a desperate Scarlett, that had been plaguing him since he had foolishly refused her, Rhett climbed into his waiting carriage to begin his journey back to Atlanta.**

**So he knew now that Scarlett had the money. She'd made a deal with someone. But with whom? And what were the conditions?**

**If she'd done anything to compromise herself Rhett vowed he'd break the neck of her benefactor. It was guilt that was eating away at his heart he tried to convince himself. The guilt the came with not having helped out a friend in need. It had nothing, absolutely nothing to do with love.**

**Scarlett felt like a young bride preparing for her wedding, not a fallen woman doing what she had to.**

**She was being fussed over in a way that was igniting in her the vanity she used to feel before there had been a war. Before she had known the extent she would go to. Back in the days when she had been afraid of fear.**

**Elizabeth had proven herself to be an accomplished hair dresser and ladies maid. She had put Scarlett's hair up in a most becoming and fashionable way and was now pulling an elaborate gown from the wardrobe while Scarlett finished off her supper. A meal, she thought with a pang of guilt, that was more than every mouth at Tara would be having for an entire day.**

**The girls at Belle's had been a complete shock. They had been so normal. Scarlett was having difficulty getting over that. They were just ordinary girls who made an extraordinary living. And they had just as much, if not more pride in what they did than any of the old peahens of Atlanta. **

**They had amused Scarlett for quite some time, after she had assured them that she was not offended, with impressions of the old cats hobbling down the street with their noses in the air pretending they couldn't see the girls from Belle's two feet in front of them.**

**And they seemed to simply adore Scarlett, each of them introducing themselves and doting on her. Complimenting her hair, her eyes, her slender frame. None of them recognising her thinness as a sign of hardship, for Scarlett had soon come to realise that the girls within Belle's walls were exceptionally protected and many had not been touched by the war at all, only hearing about it's devastation from one or two drunken customers – the sober ones couldn't bare to talk about it.**

**Elizabeth slipped the beautiful emerald green gown over Scarlett's head and fastened it up. It showed off every inch of her body and clung to her skin, bare without need of a corset. **

**Belle allowed a slight gasp to escape her lips as she entered Scarlett's room. She looked breathtaking.**

**Scarlett swung around to see where the sound had come from and in doing so caught sight of herself in the elaborate gilt mirror hanging on the wall.**

**Yet she felt nothing but disappointment. How easy it was to change ones appearance, to put up a façade. This wasn't her. Not anymore.**

**Belle walked up behind Scarlett who was captivated by her own reflection and put her hands on her shoulders. They were like ice but Scarlett didn't flinch.**

"**Are you ready?" Belle questioned, her voice the faintest whisper in her ear.**

**Scarlett took a step forward closer to the mirror and noticed a dull spot where the gilt had rubbed away. It wasn't gold. It was a façade. She could be a façade too.**

**With a frighteningly bright smile upon her face she spun around to face Belle.**

"**Yes. I am"**

_**Hello everyone who is wonderful enough to take the time to read my story. I cannot apologise enough for how long it has taken me to install another chapter. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. I hope to make much more frequent updates from now on. The next part should be up soon. Please review to let me know what you think.**_


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A Dire Situation  
Chapter Fifteen**

With her newly discovered resolve set firmly in place Scarlett made way for the door followed closely by Belle who was now drilling her with last minute instructions.

'Remember never promise too much. You're not officially working yet but that wont stop some of the drunker ones trying to go too far if you lead them on a bit. Be nice, but not too nice.' She warned.

'If you get in any trouble or you need some help just catch my eye, chances are I'll be looking at you, I'm going to be keeping my eye on you all night and I'll come sort out whatever mess you may find yourself in.'

At that Belle caught the look of anger and resentment that had flashed across Scarlett's face as quick as lightening.

'I don't say that to patronize you Scarlett darling. I have complete faith in you, but this can be a tricky business and while you may be an accomplished flirt this is a whole new field with a whole new set of players the likes of which I doubt and hope you've never had the misfortune to meet before. I'm just looking out for you honey, I don't want you to find that you're out of your depth.'

Scarlett understood and was, she had to admit, begrudgingly grateful. It was nice to know that someone would be looking out for her. But if truth be told she was rather eager to just get on with the whole business.

It wasn't as though she was looking forward to it. Quite the contrary, all she wanted to do was get home. At some stage that afternoon, she was having difficulty pinpointing when exactly, she had suddenly become exhausted with the whole affair and frankly she just wanted to repay her debt and return to Tara as quickly as possible so that she could focus on something real like surviving and her son. Thoughts of Tara turned to thoughts of the other people residing there at present and namely one Ashley Wilkes.

As much as Scarlett felt obliged to care for Melly she would have to have the pair of them out of her house. Even the thought of having to see Ashley again made her skin crawl.

'_Of all the pathetic shadows of a man why had she spent so much time mooning over him. Why even Charles Hamilton had more gumption than he did. At least Charles had the nerve to ask me to marry him, even though he knew his dearly depated parents would have never approved.'  
_

'Thank you Belle' replied Scarlett, not wanting to seem ungrateful.

'Dottie?' Belle suddenly called and a shining blond girl dressed in the palest blue satin, who in every inch of her fair appearance was in direct contrast to Scarlett's darker look, stepped forward from behind on the landing.

'I want you to stay with Miss Scarlett for tonight and perhaps tomorrow as well. Wherever she goes you go. Help her make conversation and if business is slow you keep her entertained with a game of cards or a drink understand? Make her seem right at home so it appears as though she's been at the business forever. We don't want anyone who might not know her to suspect anything odd.'

Belle then turned to Scarlett. 'We'll just pretend for appearances sake that you've just moved here from out of town, someplace obscure no need to mention where, men always like a bit of mystery, but say you were in the same line of work as you're doing now okay?'

Well that was more than okay with Scarlett. It was much easy to act out a pretence than it was to try and hide the truth.

'Of course Belle whatever you say. I'm sure you know best when it comes to these things'

Belle was pleasantly surprised by Scarlett's choice of words. And when she looked the young woman in the eye she noticed the smallest tinge of admiration resting softly on the surface.

'_Yes'_ Belle thought suddenly. '_The two of them could indeed become good friends'_

Rhett had been in a bitter mood all the way back from Tara. _  
_

'_How dare Ashley Wilkes, of all the poor excuses for a man, make him feel bad about his actions?' _He thought.

For Ashley's actions and comments had indeed sparked in Rhett a most inconvenient surge of conscience as to how he'd treated Scarlett.

And what made it worse was that Rhett himself was still unsure why he had._  
_

'_She's beautiful, even when she is so thin.'_ He thought. _'And God knows how much I wanted to take her up on her tantalizing offer. So why? Why would I refuse her the one thing she wanted, the one thing she needed?'_

The answer came to him out of the blue and it caused his conscience to ache with even more bitter weight. _  
_

'_It's because that one thing, that one thing she wanted and needed above all, wasn't me.'  
'Oh certainly it was my money. Now that was something she wanted' _He thought sardonically. _'But not me. Never me.'_

Feeling, perhaps, if it were possible, even bitterer than he had before, Rhett decided there was only one place for him tonight.

He'd go to Belle's. Belle was always good for a chat and she'd lend a sympathetic ear. She had a soft spot for him and he knew it and maybe sometimes he took advantage of it, but that was something his conscience couldn't deal with right now, not on top of everything else.

Yes he'd go to Belle's. And after a few drinks and a chance to unload some of what was on his mind perhaps he'd find some forgetfulness in one of her girls. Belle's saloon was notorious for a good time and a bit of harmless good fun might do him the world of good tonight._  
_

'_Hell'_ he thought _'It's just about my only chance'_

Scarlett hated herself for it. And she'd never admit it, even under pain of death, but she was actually enjoying herself.

She'd forgotten what it was like to be the belle of the ball, a carefree young girl. But she was once again beginning to realise that it was one of the best feelings in the world.  
There was no doubt about it, she was the main attraction. Every man in the building it seemed was vying for her attention. The art of being a successful flirt was apparently something one never forgot, for Scarlett was breezing her way through conversations on a wide array of topics. She was, without a doubt, a natural.

The atmosphere was loud and slightly bawdy but it was still pleasing and Dottie was being most helpful having more than once taken care to steer Scarlett out of what were quickly evolving into compromising conversations with some of Belle's patrons.  
She was having so much fun that it was easy for Scarlett to forget that this wasn't even the half of the job she had been paid to do. And that within a matter of days she would have to take things those few frightening steps further.

She was, in actual fact, having so much of a good time and was so removed from the realities of the moment, that it did not appear at all out of the ordinary to her when Rhett Butler crashed through the front door of Belle's Saloon and cried for the world to hear that he needed 'a bloody hard drink and fast.'

_Hello to all my readers. Thank you so much to all those who reviewed the last instalment. It means so much to me especially because I'm trying really hard to get back into, and finish this story. This part is quite short but I hope to have the next part up as soon as. Please review and let me know what you think etc. Until next time……_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_A Dire Situation_

_Chapter Sixteen_

Belle had been watching Scarlett all night and she had to admit she was pleased with the way she was handling herself. Only a few times had she dipped in a bit far over her head, but each time she had graciously allowed herself to be saved by Dottie and she had carried on flawlessly as though there had never been a bump in the situation.

As the night wore on Belle's feelings towards Scarlett took on a few dramatic changes. At first she was glad that she was coping so well, but then she began to feel, well Belle Watling was never threatened by anything or anyone, but there was something about the alluring power Scarlett seemed to hold that unsettled her some what.

One nagging thought kept plaguing on her mind, one nagging thought that centred around one figure. That of Rhett Butler.

Belle had always thought that she had held a special place in Rhett's heart. He had always said that she was so different from other women and that was why he liked her.

But Scarlett was different too. Different in a way that Belle thought was much more exciting than she herself was.

Oh certainly Belle was doing things that other women would never let themselves dream about. She was running her own business. And such a scandalous business! And she didn't rely on any man to pull her through. But Scarlett had that something extra.

Scarlett had been born a lady. And whether Scarlett herself would be willing to admit it or not, the marks of that heritage, that training, were ingrained into her every move. She had a grace and lazy effortless appeal that could only come from having a privileged upbringing.

Belle knew that Scarlett had been through a lot in her young life, but an aura of pure innocence still seemed to radiate from her person. The kind of innocence that came from an indulged and ideal childhood. The kind of innocence and naivety that Belle could never attain. It was something that could not be taught. Belle knew far too much of the world to ever appear innocent.

And these qualities were the ones that Belle knew she lacked. Lacking these things made her just like the rest of the girls who worked for her, who knew of the unpleasant things in the world that would never be discussed where Scarlett had come from. Lacking these things was what made her hard, cold.

And Scarlett for all her fierce determination would never be hard.

So although Rhett thought Belle was different, he thought Scarlett was more so. She was an enigma, an intensely complicated and intriguing woman. She had such a mystery about her that made men fall over themselves to discover. For this Belle resented her.

For although Rhett found Belle interesting, her interest was at face value. Whereas Scarlett. Well, Rhett was damn near captivated with her. Belle knew this. He desired to know what that alluring quality she possessed was.

Belle didn't love Rhett. She would never allow herself to love any man. But if, just if there were to be any man she would consider breaking her own rule for, she knew it would be Rhett Butler.

So much had Rhett been on her mind that night, as she watched Scarlett make her debut as an apprentice whore in order to repay her debt to her, that it seemed nothing less than natural when Captain Butler himself burst through her front door, the one he used so often, demanding a drink.

Rhett was angry. Angry at himself. He had worked himself into a state of frenzy with thought all the way back from Tara.

'_Damn Scarlett' _he thought. _'Why does she have this power over me? This effect? It's absurd.'_

And right he was in thinking it was absurd. For Rhett Butler had never been infatuated with anybody. Certainly beautiful women had held certain charms with him before but never with such compelling force. He had always been able to walk away. But not this time. Not when it came to her.

And now? Well now she was in trouble and Rhett knew it was his entire fault. Not Ashley's. God knows he had tried and tried to blame Ashley Wilkes but when it all came down to it, it was he, Rhett who was in the wrong.

If there was one thing Rhett needed right now it was a drink. So with little else on his mind he stormed through the front door of Belle's saloon and demanded just that.

Upon seeing Rhett Butler crash through the door so cool and confidant though with an air of dangerous abandon about him, several emotions swept through Scarlett at once. Anger and humiliation as she remembered the scandalous proposition she had made him, a slight excitement that, although she always tried her best to hide it, always came with seeing Rhett as he was so vibrant and unmistakably handsome. And there was another feeling, one she did not wish to identify because she had a horrible sneaking suspicion that it was relief, that although Rhett had let her down before he would be able to help her now, some how he could get her out of the compromising mess she had made for herself. He just looked so confidant, so capable.

It had been so long since Scarlett had had a strong capable man in her life. Charles had been scared of his own shadow, and now that her pa had lost his mind there was no one left who she felt could protect her.

She thought she had had that faith in Ashley once but somehow deep down she knew she had never really relied on him. He was just the same as Charles really; cowardice covered by big words and big shows of gallantry. Nothing real about them, nothing practical. And it seems she had always been right for Ashley had proven himself to be useless beyond comparison. No real man would have allowed her to go to Atlanta and do what she was doing. And she knew Ashley knew. Oh how she hated him now. Now that she saw him for the pretence he was. Scarlett had never been one to admire fantasy, and that was all Ashley had ever been.

But Rhett. Well Rhett had always been there to aid her, in times of real need. Despite turning her down for the money he had helped her when Atlanta was besieged, and he had really, what can only be described as, saved her from herself when he taught her that long time ago when the world was different that with enough courage one could do without a reputation.

As Scarlett had thought back on that lesson while she worked her fingers raw at Tara she realised that if Rhett had never advised her so, she'd be starving and striving with dignity like the rest of the respectable ladies of the South. But one cannot survive on pride alone and Scarlett realised that perhaps without knowing it, Rhett had given her the tools to survive.

And why? Because he cared? Scarlett doubted it very much, though she did like the sound of it.

But she was frightened of him too. He was so unpredictable.

Before Scarlett could make any sense of her conflicting emotions she heard Belle cry from across the room. "Why Rhett Butler, where have you been keeping yourself?" And a second later Dottie was pushing her by the shoulders down to the ground and under behind the bar.

She offered no explanation for her actions as she did so, but Scarlett was so perplexed she felt it best to just trust and go with the situation.

After what seemed like a lifetime of crouching on the polished floor Scarlett finally managed to mutter "Dottie, what's going on?"

"Shh" she replied. "We won't talk about it now. I've got to get you up to your room."

Scarlett considered and realised that Belle must have planned this escape in advance in order to protect her in case Rhett ever showed up. Which was always a possibility. This was one of his most regular haunts.

Dottie chanced a quick glance over the edge of the bar.

"Okay" she whispered pulling Scarlett up gently by the arm. "Let's go. Hurry now."

Scarlett did as she was told. She was thankful she was heading to the quiet of her chamber; she needed to sort out all that was running through her mind and make sense of it.

Belle had to admit, she prided herself on being quick witted but it had taken her some time to react appropriately when Rhett had first burst in.

It was the energy that radiated from him. Sometimes it overcame her for a minute, especially when she hadn't seen him for a while. She was thankful now that she had had the good sense to organise a strategy in case such a scenario ever ensued.

"Why Rhett Butler where have you been keeping yourself." She had cried when she'd finally gathered her wits about her, trying her best to sound her casual, welcoming self.

In reality she was petrified. What if he'd seen Scarlett? What if he became angry at her, Belle? She didn't think she could bear it if Rhett hated her. He was such a constant in her life.

She risked the quickest of lances over to the corner where she knew Scarlett had been standing and saw that she was now out of sight. She'd have to remember to thank Dottie later for being so swift to react.

She then turned her full attention back to Rhett who was rapidly making his way through the bawdy crowd towards her.

"Belle!" he cried "I'm in a devil of a mood. Fix me up will you love" he chucked her affectionately under the chin like a teasing brother would to do to a sister but Belle savoured the contact.

"Well of course Captain" replied Belle warmly signalling to old Tom behind the bar.

"Captain Butler's usual Tom. Make it a double and one for me too. Bring them up to the private parlour."

She then addressed Rhett. "You've been keeping to yourself for so long Mr Butler I dare say I wouldn't mind some time alone to chat with you. And besides I'm sure you don't want to stay down here and mix with this bunch of low lives and drunkards."

Rhett looked slightly ill at ease for a moment but then his face resumed the cool mask of practised nonchalance Belle knew so well and he replied with a charming, clipped bow "It would be a pleasure Miss Watling"

She extended an arm which he took and she led them both up the stairs to her private sitting room.

Rhett's mind felt like a jigsaw puzzle and he couldn't for the life of him put the pieces together.

When he'd first walked into Belle's saloon he could have sworn he'd seen Scarlett standing by the bar absorbed in an engaging conversation.

He'd laughed bitterly to himself then. She was plaguing him and he'd been a fool to think he'd have any chance to escape her.

When Belle called him over he was slightly disappointed for when he looked back the image of Scarlett was gone and for some reason he no longer felt like seeking comfort with Belle and wished he'd thought to drown his sorrows alone at the Atlanta Hotel instead.

But he was here now, so he thought to make the best of it. And Belle would listen to him he consoled himself as he walked with her arm and arm up the staircase.

'_How different this scene is to the one I witnessed at Tara only this afternoon' _he thought cynically. '_Tara was destitute and Belle's was thriving more and more after the miserable conclusion of the war'_

He allowed his mind to wander freely over the oddities of those who thrived under war and those who perished and those who merely tried every day to keep on surviving.

Belle led him into the parlour and he moved over and sank into one of the plush leather armchairs. Belle sat herself down opposite him and the pair were silent as old Tom followed them in, set down their drinks and exited with a sharp nod of his head.

With a slight scowl on his face Rhett reached forward and took his drink, violently throwing it down his throat.

Belle reached over to pick hers up yet chose to nurse it for the time being.

Rhett was in no mood to initiate conversation so he instead waited for Belle to say something first.

'_Women are good at that'_ he thought derisively.

"So, Rhett" Belle began. Somewhat uneasily he noticed.

"Where _have_ you been keeping yourself? I haven't seen you in the longest time honey. I came to see you at the jail. Why didn't you let me come in? But you've been out for a while now. I'd been expecting to see you."

Rhett grunted. These weren't the sorts of things he was in the mood to discuss. The jail only made him think of Scarlett which was a most painful memory.

"I've only been out a few days" he muttered by way of response "I've had business to attend I'm sorry. And I'm sorry too that I didn't let you in. I guess I just was of no disposition for visitors that day."

"Don't apologise honey" Belle cooed. "Of course I wasn't offended, just curious. But you might as well out with it." She demanded, changing tactics quickly. "What on God's earth has happened to but put you in such a bitter mood?"

Rhett sighed. He knew this was coming. Belle never was one to beat around the bush.

He'd come for a chat. He figured he might as well ease some of his mind by talking about it.

So Rhett broke into his bitter lamentations. He described the entire story to Belle.

How Scarlett had came to him. How she'd been so desperate. How he's laughingly refused her. How he regretted it. How he'd gone looking for her. His run in with Ashley Wilkes.

By the end of his tale he near racking with sobs.

Belle felt betrayed.

She had bought Rhett in here in he hopes of having a talk with one of her oldest friends but things had taken on a nasty turn.

It appeared all Rhett could think about was Scarlett O'Hara.

Belle was staggered by all the information she had received from Rhett's mournful tale.

Firstly, Rhett had admitted Scarlett to see him within in his cell and yet had refused to see her.

Secondly, Scarlett had not come directly to Belle for assistance but instead used her as a second resort after Rhett refused her.

And thirdly, it seemed from the way Rhett was carrying on right now that he saw Scarlett O'Hara as some kind of saint.

Everything she did it appeared was for honourable reasons, including offering herself to him for money. And she did it with such _nobility_, such _pride_.

It was enough to make Belle feel sick. She felt rejected, second best. A feeling that Belle Watling did not like and did not feel too often.

Just seeing Rhett sitting there with his head woefully shaking in his hands, crying over _poor, poor, innocent_ Scarlett O'Hara made her angrier than she had ever felt in her life.

Had she, Belle, never experienced such loss and devastation? Had she never been refused help?

She knew it hurt her most because it was obvious to anyone who cared to look that Rhett Butler was tortuously in love with Scarlett O'Hara and that was a pain she could not bear to face. Especially not without a fight.

So with all the bitterness that had been building inside her throughout the night, Belle resolved to set things straight.

Once she'd gotten up and into her room and Dottie had left her, Scarlett finally felt as though she was free to think.

Elizabeth cam in and helped her out of her beautiful gown and into a stunning sheer negligee that Scarlett assumed with fearful thought was for wearing when she was officially 'on the job'. The material was so delicately translucent that every inch of Scarlett's body was accentuated.

Feeling more than slightly embarrassed, she dismissed Elizabeth and curled up under her covers with her thoughts.

She didn't think Rhett had seen her when he'd first burst through the door this evening. But she'd seen him. Or more she'd felt him. She'd felt his strong, powerful presence and it had somehow enveloped her in its irresistible folds.

She was a woman that despite all her personal strength, liked to feel as though she was protected. Rhett gave her that security and she relished it.

She'd been glad Dottie was there. So enraptured was she with the figure of Rhett that she had entirely forgotten to react. She'd even forgotten that only a few short days ago she had suffered what was possibly the most humiliating moment of her life at the hands of the man she could now not tear her eyes from. She was surprised to discover that she wasn't angry at him anymore.

'_How odd it is'_ she considered _'that I was pleased to see Rhett as he walked through the door tonight. Especially after the warning I gave Belle that he was under no circumstances to know of the arrangement.'_

Not that she wasn't glad he hadn't caught her. On the contrary. She would have been petrified. Who knows how he would have reacted.

'_Perhaps he would not have cared. After all I'm of no real concern to him. But perhaps he would have and he would have screamed and raged at me'_

Scarlett could not decide which of the two possibilities would have been worse. This upset her a little.

'_Why should she care if Rhett didn't care for her?'_ But she did, she knew she did and that was the problem.

Before she had time to delve further into her analysis of thought her bedroom door swung open with a mighty crash and there before her was none other than the man who had been on her mind all evening.

As she stared at Rhett's figure casting its dark, strong silhouette over the floor of her

bedroom, Scarlett felt her body come alive and quiver with a tremor of anticipation.

_Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this story so far, and especially to all the wonderful people who have reviewed. I hope this part isn't too much of a let down, I'm almost to scared to write it in case it doesn't turn out the way you all want it too. The next part ought to be up soon and it will have the confrontation we've been waiting for. Please review to let me know what you think. I am more than open to your suggestions._


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_A Dire Situation_

_Chapter Seventeen_

Belle sat alone in her parlour feeling very pleased with herself. It was not that she didn't know that what she had just done to Scarlett was treacherous and cruel, breaking that unwritten code females had, especially females in her trade, of protecting one another against the wrath of men. It was just that she had been so angry, so bare-faced insulted that she had felt she had had to do something and she was proud that, for once, she had stuck up for herself.

She felt that from their short acquaintance she had grown to know Scarlett for what she was. A strong, determined woman who was equal on all levels to Belle herself.

Nevertheless, that was not how Rhett Butler had seemed to view her and this had infuriated Belle. The way Rhett was carrying on it was as though 'poor Scarlett' was on a par so high above other women that it was impossible for any other female to even attempt to reach her levels of courage, elegance and dignity.

Well Belle knew this was not true. Moreover, one of the many things she had in common with Mister Butler was that she could not stand a falsehood. It was the truth or nothing with her. In addition, knowing Rhett like she did she felt it was only right that she set the matter straight for him. She could only imagine how mortified he would have been had he gone on believing all those pretty untruths about Scarlett only to discover for himself later, after carrying on like she was virtue itself, that he had been so very wrong about her.

Feeling as though the cause outweighed the means Belle settled herself in to have another drink and to wait. If things went the way she expected them too then Rhett would come back to her before the night was over.

He had claimed he was going to his hotel. Belle knew with that sharp intuition she had gained from working with men for so long that that was not the case.

She had inadvertently slipped into the conversation with Rhett exactly where Scarlett's room was situated. She knew he would go to her now. But after he'd berated her for the fraud that she was, he would be back. And Belle would be waiting. Waiting like she always was.

Scarlett's heart was racing a mile a minute, thumping it's anxious beat loud in her ears, louder than the rolling drums of war, and she was certain that Rhett, from all the way across the room where he stood, deadly still, deadly calm, would be able to hear it.

What would he say to her, what would he do? A voice inside told her that really it was none of his business what she did. But for some reason that made no sense. It seemed perfectly natural for her business to be Rhett's business. But why?

He was nothing to her. Nothing except an old friend. And if the truth were to be told, they had spent more time in their tumultuous friendship arguing than anything else.

So why then did she feel as though he had the right to pry? It was all so confusing and Scarlett, scarcely analytical at the best of times could not for the life of her fathom the emotions she was experiencing. All she knew that for some reason she expected him to care, wanted him to care, needed him to care.

Slowly, deliberately, Rhett closed the door. She heard the door click shut and in the deathly silence of the room it sounded like a gun shot.

Her bedroom plummeted into darkness and neither occupant moved for a moment. Scarlett was dumbstruck, in awe of what was to come. She couldn't sense what Rhett was feeling. All she knew that she had never felt his presence as powerfully as she did at this moment.

"Pray light a candle Mrs Hamilton" He drawled, his voice as smooth as silk.

Scarlett, expecting cries of fury did not know what to make of this calm, controlled figure in her chamber. At a loss as to what to do, she merely complied.

Fingers shaking she drew back her bedclothes and set her feet onto the plush carpet that had only this morning felt like a luxury, tonight she felt as though she was drowning in it.

She fairly crept over to the mahogany desk near her bed and fumbled in the drawer. All the while Rhett waited patiently in silence. She could not see him properly but she knew his sharp black eyes were following her every move.

As she struck the match the room erupted into a shadowy glow. The warm reddish blaze threw unexpected silhouettes in all directions and Scarlett was immediately and unpleasantly reminded of Hell fire.

She lit a candle and then, slowly, unwillingly she turned to face Rhett.

In the new light his defined features were magnified tenfold. The sharp line of his jaw, the hollow of his brilliant black eyes. He was dressed smartly and with elegant style. His shirt stiff and starched his cravat neat. He looked in control, powerful. Scarlett shuddered.

She looked at Rhett with anxious anticipation in her startlingly green eyes. And he looked at her.

His eyes raked over her from her tousled hair to her bare feet. Taking in everything, missing nothing.

When he completed his mental undress of her, he looked Scarlett in the eye and raised one amused eyebrow.

Scarlett's checks burned with humiliation. In the intensity of the moment, she had forgotten what she was wearing. Not even thinking to slip a wrapper on she had climbed out of bed wearing only the tiny, sheer negligee Elizabeth had presented her with to sleep in.

Glowing with shame at the blatancy of her dishabille Scarlett scampered over to the arm chair beside the dieing fire and swung the wrapper that had been resting their around her shoulders, pulling it tightly covering her revealed body as much as possible from the neck down.

"Why bother with the pretence Mrs Hamilton?" Came Rhett's voice from the lustrous darkness. And it sounded so loud against the previous silence that Scarlett found herself overcome with shivering once again. However, not because she was cold.

"You're a run of the mill scarlet woman now." He surged into laughter at that. A laughter so unlike his usual drawling mirth. A frightening crazed laughter that Scarlett did not recognise or like.

He was Rhett as she had never seen him before. She had seen him angry and she had seen him upset but even then he had always kept his emotions in check, guarding them, never allowing them to break surface. But tonight he wasn't bothering. He had let all Hell break loose and Scarlett felt the fear of what may come tighten and freeze deep in her chest.

"Oh the bitter sweet irony" emerged Rhett's voice, hysterical now when combined with his crazed laughter. "How well named you are my dear"

Scarlett was shocked to immobility. She wanted to run, she wanted to run all the way to Tara and forget that everything since that day in the jail had ever happened.

But then again, perhaps she didn't. There was a part of her that wanted to stay. A part of her that was thrilled by the anxiety the anticipation, the strong manly presence of Rhett.

Oh how wonderful it was to be around a real man again. Not the shadow of a man as Ashley was. But a real man. A man who had strength and knew it, and knew how to use it.

With her soul tugging her both ways Scarlett was at a loss to anything but stand motionless hovering between a decision.

But she didn't need to make a decision. Rhett made one first.

The awful sound of his laughter died down and quick as a cat he was standing in front of her.

Reaching out with his strong brown hands Rhett took hold of the wrapper that Scarlett was clinging to herself like a lifeline and slowly, with his hands grazing against her bare skin, began to slide it off her.

Scarlett felt a shiver of sheer pleasure at the powerful physical contact. This was not lost on Rhett and he chuckled softly.

His amusement returned Scarlett to her senses and she began to wriggle away from his grasp muttering in protest.

"What's the matter my dear" barked Rhett harshly his hands suddenly clamping around Scarlett's arms in an iron grip that was bruising.

"You must become more comfortable, relax" his voice was calm now, almost patronizing.

"This is how women like you act." His comment was biting.

"But here now, surely a woman of your _refinement_" and he said the word as though it were an insult, "can't be expected to know all of the tricks straight away. I shall have to help you. Think of me as your teacher. There's none like a blackguard to teach a whore her ways. Alternatively, if it would make you feel better let us pretend that I am your first client. For after all I was nearly your only client" His voice was chipped and bitter then.

"Yes we will pretend I am your first client. I can't think of a more tainted pair of rogues more suited to the part."

His voice was measured and Scarlett could tell that his fragile control could not hold out much longer, and she was right.

With his last statement, Rhett tore the wrapper from around Scarlett's shoulders and tossed it carelessly to the floor.

She was left standing there exposed and shivering. But not for long.

Again Rhett clamped his hands around her arms but this time drew her too him, crushing her petite frame against his solid one.

"Lesson one my dear," he breathed into her ear. Scarlett's head was pressed tight against his chest and she was near paralysed with fright. Just what was he going to do with her?

"Rhett please, please" She begged, her voice a mere whisper and had Rhett not been holding her so tightly she would have slipped down his body and onto the ground.

"Please what Mrs Hamilton?" asked Rhett with careful politeness as though they were suddenly discussing the weather.

"You don't mean to tell me you're frightened? Surely Madame I expected better from you than that."

Scarlett merely whimpered in response and had she cared to look at that moment, a flash of pity softened the eyes of Rhett Butler before steely resolve set itself back in with a shudder.

"Sit down Mrs Hamilton" ordered Rhett pressing her away from him slightly and studying her intently.

Scarlett didn't move.

"A word of warning my dear; there are two ways that a client can make his whore do what he wants. That was to be lesson one. The first is by asking her nicely as I have just demonstrated. But you seem incapable of response to niceties, so alas we will have to move on to the second way."

Scarlett didn't need to ask what the second way was. Rhett did not hesitate in showing her. Using, what seemed to her, all the force he possessed, Rhett shoved Scarlett back into the fireside chair.

"There" he exclaimed with a self-satisfied nod, setting himself casually into the chair opposite hers. "That's better. Let us hope we do not need to resort to that method again shall we. For that leads on to lesson two Mrs Hamilton, one such as yourself should always appear to be willing."

Scarlett blanched. What an unseemly conversation they were having. Oh how glad she was her mother was dead. She couldn't bear the thought of her being alive and finding out just how horrible her eldest daughter really was.

Burning with shame and racked with the guilt of the past few days, Scarlett lowered her head as hot tears began rolling their way down her feverish cheeks.

Rhett leaned casually into the back of his chair and studied her. Oh he couldn't deny the pity he felt for her, she seemed so forlorn, so frightened. But how could he believe her now? There was no way he would allow himself to be deceived by her again. Not after the fool he had made of himself when she had come to him in the jailhouse.

Therefore, he would wait and let her do the talking and he would study her closely, analyse her movements, and discover the truth as to whether she was being false or not.

Scarlett could feel Rhett's eyes hot upon her, piercing and sharp. But for once in her life, she didn't care.

'Let him stare all he wants.' She thought. 'What does anything matter anymore?'

Scarlett was shaken up and suddenly very tired and weak and all she wanted was to be alone.

"Please Rhett" came Scarlett's voice from beneath her veil of hair, for she was careful not to raise her head otherwise he would catch sight of her tears and that would only serve to make the situation even more embarrassing.

"Please just leave me now"

Rhett was in no mood to leave. Not yet. He had come to find the underlying cause of the matter. He had been horrified to say the least when Belle had told him she had recently employed Scarlett. He had fairly swayed on the spot and had been reluctant to believe her. But it was true she had insisted. She had even told him where Scarlett's room was. Rhett had been grateful to Belle for telling him the truth though he couldn't ignore the nagging feeling he had that she had done it more for herself than for him.

"Not yet my dear I don't think I will" came Rhett's callous reply

"We still have much to discuss wouldn't you say? I would. Come, why don't we just have a friendly chat hmm?"

He sounded nice, too nice for Rhett. Scarlett didn't know what to think or what to say.

"But I'll choose the conversational topic shall I?" he continued

"After all I am your… hmm how shall I put this delicately for you my dear? Your guest. Yes, that should do it. Oh for God's sake stop shaking like that Scarlett I'm not going to kill you, though God knows I'd like too. We are old friends aren't we? Old, intimate friends, I think you owe me at least one civil conversation don't you?"

With all her remaining energy Scarlett nodded a feeble assent knowing she was too weak to argue and with a quick swipe of the back of her hand her tears were wiped from her face.

This gesture was not lost on Rhett but he said nothing.

"Well Rhett" began Scarlett, her voice wavering, her confidence having escaped her.

"What do you want to talk about?"

She was sitting stiff as a board her back far removed from the back of her chair and anyone who cared to look would not have been able to help noticing the startling contrast the two figures made; Scarlett upright and tense, Rhett lounging and aloof. However, for all his appearance of calm Rhett was as alert as a lion on the hunt. Alert and waiting, anxiously, for the slightest gesture, the slightest word.

"Why I think I should like to discuss you Mrs Hamilton," he drawled and his old sarcastic tone seemed to have returned.

"I'm sure you'd like that too wouldn't you?' He bit back a sharp surge of laughter and Scarlett shrank into her seat further, cringing with fright and apprehension.

"I don't see why you're here Rhett. What on earth possessed you to come?" said Scarlett slowly as gradually her animal courage returned to her and she felt a semblance of strength well up.

"I'll do the talking thank you Mrs Hamilton and I'll ask the questions. You my dear shall stick to answering. I should ask you the same thing. What the devil are you doing here Scarlett? This is no place for you and you know it."

Feeling stronger with each passing second, Scarlett felt a strong surge of rage at Rhett's interrogation.

"You know full well what I'm doing here Rhett." She replied squaring her shoulders, lifting her head and preparing for a fight.

Then taking a stab in the dark, "I presume Belle Watling told you." He bowed his head ever so slightly and Scarlett knew it was the truth.

Well, she didn't care about that now, she'd deal with Belle tomorrow, right now she had to face up to Rhett.

"And I don't see how it's any of your business. So I will ask you kindly now to please leave." With that, Scarlett stood up and abruptly Rhett did the same.

"Sit down" he ordered coldly his voice like ice his black eyes penetrating deep into hers.

Scarlett sank back down, some of her nerve lost.

As she sat so did Rhett and as he did he said, "It damn well is my business Scarlett. Never you mind why. So now tell me, I always knew you weren't a lady my dear, but to sink this low, for shame Scarlett however did you manage it?"

Scarlett spluttered on her own rage "It was never too low for you though was it Rhett? Not when you asked me to be your mistress, not when you've visited this same establishment yourself many times and not even," and she didn't even trouble to blush as she fairly screamed the next line, "and not even when I offered to become your mistress. You never acted this way then. Why? Why?"

She was growing hysterical now, hysterical and confused.

"Why was it alright for me to be your mistress but it's not alright now that I may be somebody else's? You never cared for my honour before so don't even try that. You would have taken me outside of wedlock before had I let you and you know it. So all I am doing Mister Butler is listening to your good advice and following your good example, it isn't my fault that you couldn't give me what I needed and had to take my offer elsewhere. All I have left is myself now Rhett, and it was just my good fortune that I was able to use myself to gain the tax money for Tara."

Rhett's face had become stonier and stonier as her speech had worn on. Pain flickering behind his dark eyes that Scarlett was too frenzied to notice.

Choosing to ignore all the personal truths she had unwittingly uncovered Rhett moved on to attack familiar ground.

"Why did you not ask the honourable Mister Wilkes for assistance Scarlett? I'm sure he would be more than capable to help, and willing too," he intoned bitterly, sarcastically.

"And surely he would never even consider lowering to the standards it seems you and I have slipped too. Perhaps you could have avoided all this mess had you just asked him." Rhett's voice was barbed and he knew he was being cruel.

He knew Ashley had known what Scarlett was up too. And Scarlett was no fool, she knew he had known too, and he had let her go. Nevertheless Rhett felt cornered, exposed, and all he knew was that when one was cornered it always paid to attack their opponent where it would hurt the most. And if there was one thing he was certain would hurt Scarlett right now, it would be the discussion of her eternal love for Ashley Wilkes.

He had never been so wrong.

Scarlett bristled, breathing heavily after her tirade.

She flicked her head impatiently, dismissively "Oh let's not talk about Ashley now Rhett, he's a cowardly mealy mouthed ninny if ever I was unfortunate to lay my eyes upon one. Fancy depending on your sister in law to support you and your wife and your child! No I don't want to talk about that right now I want to talk about you and why you feel as though you can boss me around so."

Rhett had never in his life heard Scarlett sound so incredibly sincere.

Without a word of warning Rhett leapt to his feet pulling Scarlett up with him.

And crushing her to his body, he kissed her.

It took a moment for Scarlett to realise what was happening. Rhett was kissing her.

Oh nobody in the world kissed like Rhett did.

His mouth was so firm and hot against hers, passionate and deep. She moaned into him, and was unsure herself whether it was a moan of protest or pleasure.

His arms looped around her slender body and pulled her even closer still as though Rhett wanted to absorb her body with his own.

Scarlett felt her head swimming and she was so thankful for Rhett's strong supporting arms. Rhett's lips continued their assault of hers and Scarlett was unsure of how much time had passed it seemed forever, it seemed like nothing.

Rhett was muttering things that Scarlett could not and did not care to understand. All she cared for was that for the first time in what seemed like her entire life, she felt safe at last.

She had always been the one in control. She was used to humbling others and making them feel lower than herself. However, that also meant she had always had to be the protector, the strong always protected the weak.

But Rhett. Oh Rhett. There was never a doubt that he could humble her, he seemed to take immense pleasure in doing it time and time again. After all Scarlett had been through recently it seemed nothing was more important to her than to always be protected. And she knew nobody stronger than herself, nobody except Rhett.

With these thoughts in her head, it was no wonder that Scarlett found herself kissing him back.

Suddenly, without warning Rhett swept Scarlett off the ground roughly into his arms, crushing her body against his chest the same way as his lips remained crushed against hers.

_Hello everyone, I'm sorry this instalment took so long, I hope you liked it. Please review with lots of feedback as we are making our way to the climax of the story and I'd love to know what your input and opinions are. The next part shouldn't be too far away. Until then, thank you for reading._


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_A Dire Situation_

_Chapter Eighteen_

As soon as Rhett had felt Scarlett begin to return his kisses, he knew there was no turning back. He couldn't have stopped himself now, even if he'd wanted to.

Rhett had always kept his guard up around Scarlett, always kept a check on his emotions lest they break away and betray what it was he really felt. He had always been afraid of that. Letting Scarlett know how much she meant to him.

He'd known so many women, and seen so many places and yet, of them all, only one had ever set itself so firmly in his mind. There was something special about Scarlett O'Hara. Something he didn't dare give a name too for fear of underestimating it. He didn't know what it was, but he knew it was there. She was unique. And he had to have her.

He had long since known that to have her was a need and not a want. Oh certainly he wanted her, he always had, ever since the first time he had laid eyes on her that eventful day at Twelve Oaks, but it had soon become apparent that it was not just lust that caused his frequent reappearances in her life.

He felt as though he needed her, all of her. Needed to posses her, make her his. He had always been a selfish man and whatever he wanted, he wanted all to himself. From there had stemmed his hatred of Ashley Wilkes.

Scarlett had thought, within herself, that she belonged to Ashley. This was something Rhett, unaccustomed to losing, could not deal with.

So Rhett hated Ashley, loathed him, saw him as his greatest enemy. And that was the worst part about it.

Rhett always regarded himself as superior to Ashley. Both had had the same beginnings, received the same privileges, and yet Rhett had made something more of himself. He'd gone beyond the line so far he couldn't even see it anymore. And he'd laughed all the way to the bank, becoming prosperous and successful.

Rhett was no fool, he could see how alike himself and Ashley really were. When the war was imminent, both men hadn't wanted it. Neither saw glory and victory but instead bitter disappointment. Neither had wanted to fight, and it could never be said that either man was a coward.

Yes, Rhett knew that he shared many ideas with Ashley Wilkes. But it was their actions, their completely contrary actions that made them so different. It was their actions that made them who they were and Rhett had always considered that he acted in a much better fashion than Ashley ever did.

So that was why Rhett found the fact that he was is constant competition with Ashley Wilkes so intolerable. In his mind there should be no competition. He should be the victor and for the life of him he could not understand why Scarlett had never seen it.

Until now that is.

Finally it seems Scarlett had realised that Rhett could offer her things that Ashley never could.

She'd needed money to pay her taxes and when she'd asked Ashley he was of no help to her, why he'd even sat back and watched with knowledge fairly suffocating his heart when she'd packed her bags and set of to Atlanta. To Rhett.

He hadn't been man enough to be able to save her home or her honour.

And Rhett knew that Scarlett now realised this.

Scarlett had always been a terrible liar. She was as easy to see through as freshly washed glass. That was why Rhett had known, known from the flippant tone of disregard in her voice as she dismissed Ashley Wilkes with a toss of her pretty head, that she was over him.

So now Rhett felt as though it was finally his chance. His bitter rival had fallen and he knew at that moment he had started on a journey that would either destroy him or Scarlett, or them both. Well either that, or it would make them both happier than, he knew, either of them had the right to feel.

His kiss was bruising and tender, powerful and soft, exciting and calming. It was everything that Scarlett needed at this moment and she couldn't remember a time when she had felt so stimulated and yet so relaxed and at ease.

She hadn't expected this. She had expected Rhett to rage at her, strike her, kill her. Or toss her off, tell her he didn't care what she did. But never had she expected this. This sudden onslaught of kissing that left her weak kneed and breathless.

She was drowning in the tide of her own emotions and she couldn't break the surface to allow herself to clear her head.

She was too far gone, and she knew it, it was dangerous, and she didn't care.

All she really knew was that at last, someone was supporting her instead of the other way around. That finally she would have someone to lean on, someone strong and capable of taking care of her.

Certainly, Rhett had rejected her plea for help the first time she had asked him. She hadn't forgotten that and she wasn't about to.

But he had come to her tonight. Surely that must mean he cared about her, even if only a little. He cared about what became of her.

She knew he'd been horrified that she had gotten herself into this mess. He hadn't said it in so many words but she knew that the prospect frightened him. She had been thinking clearer than it had appeared when she was raging at him. She knew there was only one reason why Rhett Butler thought it was alright for her to disregard her honour in order to be his mistress but not in the case of anyone else.

He cared for her, it was as simple as that. He wanted her, but he didn't want to share. And Scarlett, whose mind had never quite grown past that of the indulged, vain, belle of the county took that as plenty proof that Rhett cared for her.

After all, who would bother to make such a fuss of something if it didn't mean something to them?

He'd come tonight to stop her going through with it. Or perhaps he feared she had been entertaining someone at the very moment he walked in?

Scarlett didn't know. Nor did she care to find out for she preferred to think that Rhett cared for her, even if his reasons were a little shady.

She did know however that she was glad he'd come. There was a sense of power about Rhett that Scarlett had never felt around another man and she felt now, as she was in his arms, that finally, she was safe.

But then, suddenly, without warning Rhett swept Scarlett off the ground roughly into his arms, crushing her body against his chest the same way as his lips remained crushed against hers.

The abrupt action had unclouded some of Scarlett's thoughts and she began to see the reality of the situation.

But there was no time for that. Rhett with all his strength made the walk to the bed in three long strides his muscles rippling powerfully beneath his clothing and Scarlett could feel their movement.

Rhett laid her down on the bed, softly, gently and then hovered over her a second, looking into her eyes, perhaps searching for something in the wavering red light, before he began kissing her again.

His mouth was stronger against hers now. His kisses seemed more purposeful, more urgent.

His hands were running frantically up and down the length of her body, the only thing between them and her bare skin her filmy negligee. And Scarlett had no doubt in her mind as to what his intentions were.

Of course she had experienced intimate relations with Charles. But they had been nothing at all like this. Scarlett was of the school of her mother and ladies like her and so she knew, or at least thought she knew, that the sharing of a bed between a man and a woman was something to be endured not enjoyed. This, she thought, had been proved to her by the awkward, fumbling painful sparse intimacies she had shared with her husband of so little time.

But now she was not so sure.

She had never felt pleasure like she was feeling with Rhett at this very moment. Not even when the few moments she had spent in the arms of Ashley Wilkes had been able to evoke such a response from her body.

Every inch of her flesh felt alive as Rhett stroked it or kissed it. There was an unexplainable fire in her belly and without her realising it her hands had begun to run themselves through Rhett's fine, dark hair of their own accord.

She was frightened and exhilarated.

Even had she wanted to stop she wasn't sure she would have had the strength to do so.

Rhett's kisses grew stronger and stronger his mouth and hands assaulting her own humbling and comforting her with their intensity.

And then suddenly his kisses stopped. Scarlett remained lying there, eyes closed, confused, waiting impatiently for him to continue.

"Look at me Scarlett" came Rhett's voice from the darkness of consciousness. And his voice was so full of emotion that Scarlett's eyes flew open.

His hand extracted itself from where it had been stroking her thigh and he grabbed her chin with it forcing her to look right at him.

His eyes frightened her. They were glittering with power, with emotion and with pain. And when he spoke again his voice portrayed what his eyes expressed.

"Do you know what you're doing Scarlett?"

She was trembling with repressed emotion and his question was confusing to her. Her mind was clouded and she couldn't think.

'Well Rhett" she began, and she silently cursed how weak and feeble her voice sounded.

"I umm… that is to say we… I mean I thought that we…" she had no idea what to say. She knew exactly what it was they were doing but never had she ever had cause to have such an open discussion about the topic. It just wasn't right and she was embarrassed about it.

Rhett chuckled slightly, interrupting her attempts, and the sound was familiar, comforting.

"No my dear I believe you misunderstand me. I do not mean to ask you if you know what it is we are physically doing. You were married my dear and have a child I am certain you are, at the very least, aware of the act itself. No that is not what I am asking you"

He was still on top of her and Scarlett could feel his strength and passion as acute as it had been before. Why would he interrupt to ask her silly riddles?

He tightened his hold on her chin.

"This is serious my dear, I need to know. Do you know what you're doing?" His voice was commanding, serious.

"Why Rhett I..." she began but he interrupted her.

"Because God help me Scarlett I want to do this. I've wanted to do this ever since the first time I ever laid eyes on you. I've wanted to and I've needed to. But so help me I'm not going to do anything that you don't want me to. I care about you to much for that."

Something must have changed in her eyes for he shook her slightly then.

"Damn it Scarlett it's true I do care. I want you almost as much as I care about you and that's saying something. You consume me my dear when I want nothing more than to consume you. All of you, your heart, your soul, your mind, your body."

As he said the last he pressed his body even closer to hers and kissed her with commanding force as though voicing his desires had made them even stronger.

"I was so angry when I found out what you'd done Scarlett. That you'd come here to…" he faltered slightly "…to work"

He pressed his face into the curve of her neck and kissed it, breathing deeply as though he was trying to inhale her.

"Because you were right when you said it Scarlett. I want you, but I want you all to myself."

She hadn't realised it, but all the while Rhett had been talking, her hands had been running up and down his back, her nails raking his skin softly. And at his final words, his words that expressed his desire to have her only for himself, she involuntarily pulled him to her, bringing her body up to meet his at the same time. Joining her lips to his and kissing him until she felt faint with breathlessness.

Rhett was thrilled by her action, thrilled and surprised, but it wasn't enough, he had to know. He had to hear her say the words.

He broke the kiss and gently swept her tumbled hair off of her forehead, staring intently into her eyes.

He was breathing heavily, as was she and Scarlett felt her body shudder with anticipation of what was to come.

Rhett wanted her.

Well, she had always known that. He had always made his thoughts on that matter particularly frank. Scarlett had always known he wanted her body, but she had always thought that that was the end of his desire for her.

She had never thought of herself as of any greater consequence to him than any of the girls that worked at Belle's. He wanted her body like he wanted theirs. She was an object, a plaything, his 'pet'.

But evidently that was not the case.

He wanted the rest of her as well.

And he wasn't like the rest of her beaux who had thought they wanted her mind and soul. They hadn't known her, hadn't known what she was really like. They had only known the front she put up, the façade. The careful glances and comments and blushes taught to her by her mother in order to catch a husband.

But Rhett, Rhett knew her. He knew what she was really like. He knew the awful things about her that she managed to hide from everyone else. He knew about those things and he respected her for them.

This thought warmed Scarlett more than she was aware. She had spent so much time toiling and working, slaving away for other people. And while they appreciated what she gave them they still almost managed to think less of her for the way she went about it. None of them knew her and if they did then they wouldn't want to.

With Rhett it was the other way around. He had never stopped short of telling her that the moment she became an upright respectable citizen he'd walk out the door and never return. He liked her for what she was.

She was giddy with the knowledge and she wanted to absorb the moment for what it was, drink it in. But Rhett pressed on with his conversation.

"But I must know Scarlett" he punctuated each of those words with kisses but then stopped abruptly and stared intently at her as he continued.

"Do you want this?"

Scarlett was silent. She didn't know what to say, she just gazed up at Rhett as though transfixed by his black eyes.

Did she want this?

She didn't know.

But she did know that she didn't want it to stop.

Not now. Not yet. The feelings he was evoking. The feelings of safety, security, warmth and appreciation were too strong to just let go of.

Scarlett's mind was racing almost as fast as her heart.

Rhett was silent. Waiting intensely for her answer.

Scarlett did the only thing her mind could think to do. She kissed him.

She reached up with her hands and pulled his head towards hers, pressing her lips on his, releasing all the passion she felt burning inside of her.

Rhett kissed her back.

A second passed, a minute, an hour, a day, Scarlett didn't know how long it really was but suddenly Rhett was pulling away.

"I'm sorry my dear but that won't be enough. I need you to tell me. Tell me that this is what you want. I need to know for sure."

Scarlett heard the urgent longing in his voice and she knew it would take an awfully cold hearted person to not respond to the plea that was so clearly behind it.

So she did all she thought it was possible for her to do.

She said yes.

"Yes Rhett" she breathed running her hand so lightly up his arm that it made him shudder.

"Say it again Scarlett. I need to know that you're sure"

"Yes Rhett I do. I do want this."

And he was kissing her again. Kissing her with more ardour than Scarlett thought was possible to posses.

And then just as suddenly as the entire encounter of the evening had started. It stopped.

Rhett disentangled himself from Scarlett's willing arms and climbed off of the bed.

Scarlett stared at him, her eyes wide and confused, her lips red and swollen, her body heaving with passionate breath.

"Rhett…" she began, unsure of what to say. Why had he stopped? Where was he going? Anything she said would sound so unladylike. But she needed to know. Had she done something that had displeased him?

"I apologise for having disturbed your sleep Mrs Hamilton." He said with all the calm that was characteristic of Rhett.

"I do hope you'll forgive me. I must be off now. I bid you goodnight."

And with that he was gone.

Scarlett lay alone in her room, unmoving for what seemed like a lifetime after he left.

What had just happened?

How had she let things go to far? And more importantly, why did thy stop?

There was an ache in Scarlett's heart that she refused to recognise as disappointment, as longing.

But that was what it was.

She didn't know how long she lay there awake, trying her hardest to think things over, getting nowhere. But when morning came and she was awoken by the soft voice of young Elizabeth, it was entirely unexpected.

"Good morning Miss Scarlett." Said the girl softly as she set something down on the bedside table and walked over to open the curtains.

Bright light flooded the room and the first things Scarlett saw was her wrapper lying discarded on the floor by the chair by the fire and the burnt out candle sitting on the mahogany desk. Remnants of last night.

Scarlett pulled her coverlet over her head. She had made no advance on analysing what had taken place last night and the entire circumstance still utterly confused her. She didn't want to deal with it at this moment.

"I've bought your breakfast up Miss Scarlett. It's just there next to your bed. Please take your time eating it and then ring for me when you r ready to get up. For I am to dress you and then Ms Watling requests an audience with you as soon as you are disposed to give it."

It was all too many words and Scarlett wasn't ready to cope with them.

Her mind was still reeling from last night.

Where was Rhett now? What was he feeling? Why had left so suddenly?

She had so many questions she needed answers too. But then one thing struck a cord in her mind.

See Belle?

She couldn't. She wouldn't.

Belle had betrayed her, and what if Rhett had told her everything?

'Oh what a mess I've made' she thought.

And yet, when Scarlett O'Hara had to face something, she faced it. Nobody would call her a coward. And surely Belle Watling couldn't be anymore frightening than the Yankees.

"I'm not that hungry thank you Elizabeth. So I shan't take any breakfast. Have someone fix me a bath and then you may dress me.

While Elizabeth went about settling Scarlett's orders, Scarlett lay back to think. But by the time she was bathed and dressed in a becoming pale blue water silk gown she had come no closer to divulging the mystery of last night.

'I'll think about that when I've gotten through this' she said to herself waiting outside Belle's parlour door, still a little bit shaky about her meeting with Belle.

Elizabeth had gone in to announce her and Scarlett waited back feeling somewhat like a student about to be berated by their headmaster.

"You may go in now Miss Scarlett" said Elizabeth as she stepped out of the room leaving the door slightly ajar.

It was a warm day today and Scarlett could see that the curtains of the parlour were thrown wide open admitting all the light that the sun could offer. It seemed a little too exposed to be comforting.

But in what was becoming a characteristic gesture, Scarlett tilted her chin a little higher in the air and strode in to Belle's parlour.

She made her way towards a settee but Belle stopped her.

"Don't bother about sitting down Scarlett. What I've got to say won't take very long and then you can be on your way."

Belle wasn't looking at her and Scarlett was intrigued.

Belle had always faced her squarely. Looked her in the eye as an equal. But now she was avoiding contact. As though she was embarrassed? Ashamed? Scared?

Whichever it was Scarlett felt she had to know.

But she wasn't given a chance to ask questions.

"Your services are no longer required here Scarlett." Said Belle abruptly as though she was determined to get to the point and get this meeting over with.

"But Belle I… I have a debt I need to repay you. I don't have the money. I have to work it off, that was the arrangement. I can't afford to pay you back."

Scarlett was confused. Three hundred dollars was a lot of money these days. She doubted even someone as prosperous as Belle could not afford to just let such a sum go. But then she also knew that Belle was aware that Scarlett did not have the money to give to her.

Why then would she discharge her so suddenly? It had to have something to do with last night. Something to do with Rhett.

"Don't you worry about the money Scarlett. It's dealt with and it's none of your concern anymore. Just see to it that you're out of this establishment by the end of the day. Thank you that will be all."

And with that Belle turned her back to Scarlett leaving no doubt in her mind that this conversation was over.

Scarlett entered what had been only a few moments ago, her room and saw that Elizabeth was already packing her things. She saw some of the beautiful gowns that Belle had given her being placed into her trunk and she hastened to remedy the situation.

"No no Elizabeth don't pack those, they don't belong to me." She said grabbing one or two out of the trunk and placing them delicately on the bed.

"Ms Watling said that you were to have them Miss Scarlett. That they're yours now."

Scarlett was dumbfounded. Why would Belle let her go without repaying her debt and then give her hundreds of dollars worth of beautiful clothing?

"That's not important Elizabeth. You tell Ms Watling once I'm gone that I don't want them. Please do not pack them. Only pack the things I came with."

Scarlett was determined to take back with her only what she had come with. However for some reason she couldn't resist, when Elizabeth had left the room for the moment, hiding amongst her own work worn things the filmy negligee she had been wearing the previous night.

She held it to her breast for a moment before placing it into the trunk and in doing so she caught a hint of that smell that was distinctly Rhett and her knees gave a slight shake.

As she checked her room again to see that she had not forgotten anything she had to stop and wonder if any of the strange events that had occurred today had anything to do with Rhett Butler.

_Hello again to everyone who reads this story. And thank you to all those who have reviewed previous chapters I appreciate it very very much. I have a million apologies to make about how long this part took to arrive. I have been exceptionally preoccupied with decisions regarding my future study path. I do despise making life decisions. Anyway enough about that. I hope that you enjoyed this part. It turned out a bit longer than I expected. Please review I would love to hear about what you think about where the story is headed, what has happened so far etc etc. Oh and by the way, I have finally gained access to email again. So if you have any queries or comments etc please feel free to email me. The address is on my profile and I would be more than happy to email back. Thank you for reading and please review. _


	19. Chapter Nineteen

_A Dire Situation_

Chapter Nineteen

Rhett Butler sat alone in his comfortable suite at the Atlanta Hotel.

In one hand he held a cigar, its end ablaze creating a startlingly bright contrast to the enveloping darkness of the early morning.

In the other hand he held a tumbler of whiskey. Although it was more than half full of the amber liquid it was obvious from his stature that the glass was not his first.

After departing Belle's Saloon Rhett had gone directly to the Atlanta Hotel and booked himself in to his usual suite.

That was where he was now, where he had been for the past uncountable hours and where he intended to remain for some time yet. Drunk and planning to get even drunker.

He reasoned he deserved it after the night he'd had. And as he leaned further back into his chair he began to laugh. It was a low, rumbling laugh deep inside his chest.

'What a coward I am' he thought to himself and laughed again.

He couldn't believe what had transpired only a few hours earlier.

He'd arrived at Belles in a foul mood. And although talking to Belle had done nothing to ease the pain in his heart, it had felt good to at least talk about some of what he was feeling. But his relief had been short lived.

"So I have to find her now Belle. God knows what she's done to herself in order to get that money. If only I knew where to start looking." Rhett had said, pacing the floor of Belle's parlour like a caged animal.

If Rhett had cared to look up he would have noticed a look of pure discomfit cloud Belle's face, followed closely by the appearance of guilt which was wiped away even quicker by a look of complete resolve and determination.

"Well Rhett" Belle had begun, the tremor of fear in her voice masterfully counterfeit.

"I don't know quite how to tell you this, but umm, well you see, Scarlett is here."

She'd blinked up at Rhett then, with large, innocent eyes, bitterly aware she now, after mentioning the name Scarlett, had his full attention.

Rhett stopped mid-step and looked at Belle quizzically, unwilling to believe the implications of her statement. "Here Belle? I'm sure I don't quite understand you."

"Oh Rhett." Belle exclaimed and let out a well timed nervous giggle "I'm so sorry perhaps I should have been more blunt, it's just I know that this will be quite hard for you to take."

Rhett had strode up to Belle at this point and taken her by the shoulders giving her a sharp shake.

"Dammit Belle out with it will you, stop playing around with these precocious mind games. I want the truth you hear me, in all its bare faced glory."

"Alright Rhett, calm down. If you want the truth I'll give it to you. But remember, once you have it you can't give it back, and I'm not entirely sure you're going to like what I have to say."

Belle was stalling now and she knew it. She was more afraid than she cared to admit for it now seemed very likely that Rhett was going to be angry and that his anger would be directed towards herself.

"What I'm trying to tell you Rhett is that Scarlett is working here now."

Rhett's eyes had flashed with unmistakable anger and Belle could see that he was physically restraining himself from striking out at something.

"Belle" Rhett had begun, and his voice was deathly calm.

"I won't stand for your lies or you perverted jokes. Now tell me the truth. What did you mean by what you said?"

If Belle had had any doubt left in her mind as to what she was doing was wrong what Rhett had just said had dissolved it.

She knew Scarlett O'Hara was no saint. She had proof of the matter. And here she was, Rhett's oldest friend, telling him the truth and he wouldn't believe her. All because he was so caught up on perfect Mrs Hamilton.

"Hell Rhett I ain't lying to you. Why would I bother making something like that up? I told you the truth and it's up to you what you want to believe of it. Scarlett is here and she's here because she's working here. It seems after you oh so sweetly rejected her plea at the jailhouse she somehow found her way to my establishment."

Belle was the one pacing now, throwing her hands in the air every now and then to accentuate what she was saying and Rhett was hypnotized by her movements and her voice, hearing what she was saying, in a daze, refusing to believe there was any truth in it. The mention of his name and his part in this sorry tale struck a cord in him and he felt the cords of guilt that had been winding around his heart these past few days pull a little tighter.

But Belle continued talking. "She told me she needed money, she told me what she needed it for, and she told me what she was willing to do to get it. She's a beautiful woman Rhett, and I'd have been a fool to refuse her. So I gave her my money and she gave me herself. And while she hasn't done any real work to repay her debt as of yet, she had proven herself tonight, her first night, to be a valuable and attractive asset.

Belle felt more than heard Rhett's obvious relief when she had mentioned that Scarlett had not yet begun working and this only served to irritate her further. What a hypocrite Rhett Butler was. And what irritated her was that despite everything she found that she still couldn't hate him.

Rhett was shaking his head. "I don't believe it." He was muttering over and over under his breath.

"For God's sake Rhett if you don't believe it go and see for yourself. She's staying up in Molly's old room." Belle had made this comment in a practised sarcastic tone as though she thought it was a ridiculous idea for Rhett to go up and check on Scarlett, even though she knew that he would.

Rhett looked up at Belle then with a curious glint in his eye and Belle was disturbed. She felt that she just might be witnessing some of that famous, unbridled Butler emotion finally about to break surface.

But as soon as it had come it was gone again.

"No thank you Belle." Rhett had said finally.

"I believe you. I'm sorry I ever doubted you. But it's of no consequence to me. I think I might just head back to my hotel now. I bid you goodnight."

And with a sharp bow he was gone, and Belle had been left alone to her thoughts.

It pained her to know that Rhett cared so much about Scarlett. That he respected her so much.

Why should he care that Scarlett was doing only exactly what she, Belle did? Didn't he respect her as well?

Belle knew that Rhett had gone to see Scarlett now. He didn't know it, but sometimes, to someone who knew him well enough, Rhett Butler was as easy to read as an open book.

So Belle sat back prepared to wait. She was secure in the knowledge that by the time Rhett had seen Scarlett his anger towards herself would have been replaced by his anger towards Scarlett that was just waiting for provocation before it surfaced. And if Belle could rely on one thing, it was that the fiery Irish temper of Miss O'Hara would provoke him.

Belle wasn't sure how much time had passed. Although it seemed much longer than she anticipated it would be. But eventually Rhett had returned.

He had knocked on her door, this was unexpected, usually the two old friends did not bother with foolishness like formalities.

"Come in" Belle had said feeling slightly mystified.

Rhett walked into the room purposefully and removed from his pocket a crisp piece of paper and threw it carelessly onto the table.

Belle looked down at it; it was a check, made out to her.

Belle's heart leapt with delight.

"Why Rhett." She fairly stammered looking up at him, confused that his stance could appear in such contrast to his actions.

"You don't have to do this."

Rhett's face remained immobile, unresponsive, indifferent. "I assure you Miss Watling, I do."

'_Miss Watling?' _What on earth was he calling her that for. How odd he was acting.

"Come now Rhett, don't bother with the formalities honey, you're with me now." She smiled sweetly "And besides" she continued gesturing towards the check, "you know I've never asked you to pay for my favours before. We're the oldest of friends. Nothing's changed honey."

"I assure you Belle, something has changed. And I apologise but I believe you have misunderstood me. That money," and now it was his turn to gesture towards the check lying on the table "is not for your services."

And Belle could have sworn she saw the closest thing possible to a blush creep across Rhett Butler's face at that moment.

"It's not? Then what the devil is it for?" Belle had a sinking feeling as to where this conversation was about to head.

"It's for Scarlett."

Belle felt her heart sink as the weight of his words came into their full force.

"Oh?" she replied feigning innocence, wishing to get as much information out of him as she could.

"That is to say, it is to be used to pay off Scarlett's debt to you."

Rhett looked Belle in the eye then. It was hard for him to do. He was furious with her. But more importantly, he was furious with himself and he just wanted to try to sort this mess out with as little fuss as possible. However he could see from the way this conversation was going so far that that was not to be the case.

"I see" Belle had said, and more to stall more time to think than anything else, she walked over and picked up the check and looked at it.

She was surprised at what she saw.

"I don't know what Scarlett's told you Rhett." Belle began in a tone that implied little else but the fact that she thought Scarlett to be a liar.

"But she only borrowed three hundred dollars off of me. This here check is made out for a thousand. Don't tell me she's played you for a fool honey." Belle smirked slightly, just what had Scarlett said to him?

She didn't want to think about it. Nor did she want to consider what it was that had transpired between the two of them only a few hours previously that had caused Rhett to feel as though he should pay off Scarlett's debt.

"No Belle. I am well aware of the agreement you two had." Rhett's voice was steady but Belle could tell he was losing his patience. Rhett Butler did not like to be thought of as a fool, and that was exactly what Belle had just implied.

"This check is for one thousand dollars Rhett. That's not the agreement we made."

"No." Rhett began and it seemed as though he was trying to decide how best to word what he was to say next.

"No it's not. The rest of the money is for you. For your trouble."

Belle had never felt so insulted in her life.

"Hush money Rhett! Is that what this is?" She yelled at him and Rhett took a step backwards, taken off guard. Whatever reaction he had been expecting this was not it.

"How dare you?" She continued her voice gaining hysteria as she went.

"Belle please, you're being irrational. It's not hush money. It's just to cover costs. Clothing, food, anything really. Do with it what you want."

With a dangerous gleam in her eye Belle lifted the check and tore it straight down the middle.

"There Rhett. That's what I want to do with it. That's what I think of you and your filthy money. Now get out of here. Go back to your perfect southern belle with all her innocence and charm. I hope you get what you paid for Rhett because by God you're not welcome back here any longer."

Belle was frenzied with anger and sadness. She was beside herself but in the moment she didn't seem to care. Rhett was merely staring at her. It was a cold, calculating stare, one full of anger and one could see that he was using all of his physical strength not to lash out at Belle.

Seeing he wasn't moving Belle tried again, she wanted nothing more than this hellish experience to be over. "Just leave I said"

"Yes Miss Watling I am leaving." Rhett begun his voice harsh "nothing would give me more pleasure than to leave I assure you, but not before I tell you a thing or two."

Belle wanted nothing less than to hear what Rhett had to say but she knew there would be no way out so she waited, knowing she wouldn't like what she was about to hear.

"Firstly, although it is none of your business I will inform you that Scarlett has in no way compromised herself to me this evening."

Belle scoffed but Rhett ignored it and continued.

"She is obligated to me no more than she is obligated to you now. I have paid her debt as is my pleasured duty to do so as a friend. So I will not have you talking about her in such derogatory fashion again. And secondly as to my being welcome in your establishment I believe you will find my dear that it is yours in public only."

Belle gasped and for the first time that night was really and truly afraid.

He wouldn't dare take her saloon from her would he? It was all she had, she had noting without it. No means of support.

"But you need not fear for I wouldn't set foot in here again if it were you that was paying me to do so. In fact I want nothing more to do with this place. Ever."

He said it and Belle knew his words were final. Rhett Butler meant this. And even if he came to regret it later she knew there was no way he would ever go back on his word. His pride was worth much more to him than she was.

"Tomorrow morning I will be signing the ownership over to yourself and you will in no way contact me after tonight unless you want to see the whole place sold and you and your lovely entourage kicked out onto the streets."

Rhett looked about the room swiftly as though taking a final note.

"I have nothing more to say to you. Good night Miss Watling."

Belle was at a complete loss as to what to do. She watched him leave, her face showing no emotion. But as soon as the door shut, she crumpled to the floor, so uncertain of where everything ad suddenly gone so wrong.

Rhett took another puff on his cigar as he allowed himself to think of Belle.

It's not that he regretted his actions. On the contrary, he knew it was what he had had to do. He had been so mad at Belle when she'd told him what she'd done, allowing Scarlett to work for her like that. Even if she herself didn't care about the girl's reputation she should have known, after all Rhett himself had told her about him, that he would mind that she'd done it. And that only created the even more unwelcome thought that Belle had never really cared for Rhett. Not that it mattered now. It was all over between them.

So Rhett took another deep drink of his whisky and continued to think of the nights events.

He knew now that he'd done the right thing in leaving Scarlett. It had been the hardest thing he had ever had to do in his life. But he had attempted to find her in order to make things rights between them, and so help him that's what he'd done.

He'd given her the money she had asked him for as a friend.

If only she hadn't been so beautiful so captivating, so passionate.

Everything about her had called out to Rhett and when she'd said that she was over Ashley he had been pushed beyond his tolerance level.

Her body had responded to him better than he could have ever imagined.

It was as though she wanted him almost as much as he wanted her. Hell she'd even said that she wanted it. And in those words she had sent Rhett to the moon.

She had been so soft and warm and inviting and innocent. And that was why Rhett had known he had to stop.

She really was innocent. More innocent than she appeared for all her outward displays of strength. And he couldn't take advantage of that.

But he knew now, and the knowledge was eating away at him, that now that he had had a taste of her, of her passion and beauty, that he had to have more. More of her, all of her.

Striking a match and lighting another cigar, Rhett sat back to decide what it was he had to do.

Scarlett was on the train again. This time bound for Tara.

What an eventful few days she had had.

Her head was spinning from it so fast she wasn't sure she could make sense of it.

Her scandalous proposition to Rhett. Him humiliating her and turning her away. Making the same proposal to Belle. Going back to Tara with the money. Discovering she no longer loved Ashley. Her first night working at Belles. Which effectively was her last and it ended in the most surprising of manners.

Scarlett would never admit it to anyone. But she had almost considered staying in Atlanta. For the only reason of seeing Rhett again.

She didn't know why, but she felt she had to see him again.

No gentleman should be able to do those things to a lady. And no lady should enjoy them.

But she knew Rhett was no gentleman, and he had no qualms repeatedly telling her she was no lady.

And maybe she wasn't. For she had enjoyed them. And enjoyed them in her bed at a brothel no less. Perhaps she wasn't a lady. And while that thought bought a deep sadness to her breast she for the life of her could not stop thinking about Rhett's soothing caresses long enough to take the thought particularly seriously.

She had no idea as of yet what she was going to tell her family about why she was returning so soon but she had no fear that she would come up with something. Really she had become quite a master of deception.

Rain began to fall hard against the window of the train and, exhausted from the past days events, Scarlett sat back and allowed her mind to wander over the later events of the previous night as she smiled mischievously to herself about the slight negligee hiding at the bottom of her trunk.

_>_

_>_

_Hello again everyone thank you for reading. I think this chapter was a little slower and more boring than some of the last but I really needed to put these flashbacks in to make everything make more sense and it was becoming too long to add more events in, but I assure you, more are to come. Thank you so much to all those who reviewed and thank you especially to ScarlettHokie and rhettrocksmyworld for their empathy on the life decision front I really appreciated it…update I am still terrifyingly undecided! Please review and the next part, with I promise a lot more action will be up soon. _


	20. Chapter Twenty

**A Dire Situation**

**Chapter Twenty**

>

"Scarlett" exclaimed Melanie as she opened the shabby white front door of Tara.

"What are you doing back so soon my dear? Oh not that I'm not thrilled of course, only we weren't expecting you." Suddenly her face fell a little and fear replaced the look of welcome in her eyes. "Is something wrong in Atlanta? Aunt Pitty?"

Scarlett bristled as she always did at Melanie's fussing. But then as she looked into the kind little heart shaped face, small lines of worry at present creeping about her eyes she wondered why she felt this way.

If she were to be perfectly honest with herself, something she had been doing more frequently as of late, she would realise that the only reason she had ever really disliked her sister in law was because Melanie was married to Ashley and she, Scarlett, was not.

It was not as though Melly had done anything deliberately to personally offend Scarlett. In fact the reality was quite the opposite. She had always gone out of her way to be kind to her, to welcome her. And she had done all of this without Scarlett offering her one bit of thanks in return.

A sickening trail of guilt ran it's way down Scarlett's spine and she resolved to try, from now on, to set things right. After all, now that Scarlett had realised how much she disliked Ashley, surely it would be easier to show her sister in law the kindness she deserved.

Scarlett stepped forward and put her arms around Melly pulling her into a friendly embrace.

"No, no darling nothing is wrong in Atlanta, Aunt Pitty is just fine. I just realised when I got there that this is where I should be, where I was needed most, at home, at Tara."

Melanie was slightly taken aback, never had her sister in law shown her such genuine affection before, but she wisely disguised her initial surprise and simply replied. "Oh I'm so glad Scarlett, we did miss you so around here. Oh but how rude I am being, blocking the door, leaving you to stand out on the door step of your own home. Please forgive me dearest. Come in come in" she said ushering Scarlett inside gently and grabbing hold of her arm.

"We must have a long chat soon, I'm so keen to hear all the news from home."

Scarlett was so tired and she wanted nothing more than to crawl into her own bed upstairs and go to sleep. She was exhausted both mentally and physically but she didn't want to hurt Melly's feelings so soon after deciding to be nicer to her. Fortunately Melly seemed to sense something.

"Oh but darling how selfish of me. Of course you must be dreadfully tired after your long trip. I'll have Pork fetch your trunk and bring it up to your room. You must need to rest, we can talk after dinner perhaps? You just go on up to your room. I'll inform everyone that you're back but that you don't want to be disturbed yet."

Melly was now gently leading Scarlet in the direction of the stairs and Scarlett followed her, exhausted and trusting. But then a thought struck her mind.

"Thank you Melly you're too kind. But please tell me, where is Wade?" She asked, craning her neck in search of him. She felt she owed it to her son as well to make an effort on his behalf.

She reasoned that she could make a fresh start now. With everything. She had been given a second chance. She considered her escape from Belle's, without having to have actually worked of her despicable debt, as an extreme blessing which she was more than grateful for.

She wasn't sure why she had been let off the hook. Though she did have her suspicions. But Scarlett O'Hara wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. So now she just planned to focus on getting everything in her life sorted out. She had taken care of Tara and she hoped that it wouldn't be a problem for some time now, so she could now work on stabilising her family. Starting with Melly and Wade. The rest she could deal with later, though she wasn't entirely sure that the others were worth the effort, excepting pa of course but she knew that all she could do for him now was attempt to make him as comfortable as possible and just hope that he got better.

"I think he may be out in the yard playing right now Scarlett." Replied Melanie, leading Scarlett up the stairs towards her room.

"I see, could you please ask him to come up and see me in my room when you inform him that I'm back?"

Melanie was shocked but once again tactfully didn't let it show, she was just so grateful that Scarlett was finally paying more than a polite interest in her Charlie's only child. "Of course I will Scarlett. You go on up and I'll fetch him."

"Thank you Melly, we'll take after dinner." And with that Scarlett walked the remaining few steps into her room and collapsed onto her bed and then, only then, did she allow herself to think about Rhett.

Her thoughts about him were complicated and try as she might she was having difficulty fathoming and pinpointing her exact feelings.

She didn't love him, she knew that. How could she? She hardly knew the man. Certainly they had been through a lot together, but she didn't really know him, she didn't know how he worked on the inside, what he felt about things, what he felt about her. No she didn't love him, but she couldn't deny that there was an attraction, a spark between them that thrilled and excited her. The things he had made her feel only last night couldn't possibly be natural.

Did Melanie feel those things when she was with Ashley? Somehow she doubted it and she knew that she had never even come close to feeling that way when she was with Charles. Only with Rhett had she felt every inch of her skin come alive and burn with a wonderful fire and that strange, almost foreign feeling of wanting to give back.

It was odd, but Rhett had filled her with so much passion with his touch, made her feel so alive, so good with his kisses that she had wanted nothing more than to make him feel as good as she was. This strange, selfless almost shameful concept was completely new to Scarlett but she couldn't deny that that was what she felt.

She wasn't sure what she felt about Rhett. But she did hope she would see him again soon. All thoughts of him were soon dispelled from her mind however as she was brought back abruptly to the task at hand as Wade Hampton came racing through her door on his impossibly short legs crying "Mother you're home" at the top of his voice.

>

Rhett opened the door to his hotel suite and strode directly over to the liquor pouring himself a liberal glass of whiskey. He'd had a productive if not draining day.

The first thing he'd done when he'd woken up was go see his lawyer. There he had transferred the deed to Belle's Saloon to Belle herself. Therefore cutting all ties he had with the place.

He couldn't say that this move hadn't hurt him. It had. Belle and he had been friends for a long time. They'd seen one another through some difficult times and Rhett knew he would always be grateful for that. They had shared a wonderful companionship.

But that to him was not worth the anger and disappointment he felt towards Belle. Of course he was well aware that Scarlett would have offered her services to Belle. He knew Belle and never would she even consider something as apparently preposterous as asking one of the fine ladies of Atlanta to work for her. It was not that he was angry with her about. He was angry she'd agreed or more to the point, he was disappointed.

He had thought Belle knew him, thought she'd understood him better than anyone. They'd told each other everything. And that was why he could not believe that Belle had accepted Scarlett's offer. He had always used her to confide in about Scarlett, about how she made him feel. And while he had never said so in so many words he knew that Belle knew that he cared for Scarlett, it wasn't possible that she was so dense to not notice.

And yet she'd taken Scarlett in, knowing full well how Rhett, her oldest friend, would feel about the matter. He felt disappointed, betrayed. But it had still hurt to let go of that part of his life.

The next thing he'd done was purchase train tickets. He couldn't restrain himself and truth be told he didn't even want to try. He needed to see Scarlett again. The need consumed him and because of that alone he knew it was the right thing to do. He would be driven to madness if he didn't.

He was still unsure of what his plan of action was, but he knew that he, this time, had to take action. And he vowed to try and do so without his mask on, without pretending he did or didn't feel a certain way. He would be honest and would see how far that got him. For if there was one thing Rhett Butler was sick of, it was pretending. He knew it was only a matter of time and he would loose himself completely if he carried on like this, loose his real emotions and become truly, inside and out, the unfeeling, uncaring man he showed to the rest of the world. And that thought scared him into action more than anything else, he could not become the image of his father.

Rhett downed his drink in one gulp and poured himself another. Tomorrow certainly was going to be an interesting day, and he vowed that tomorrow would make a difference.

>

Belle sat alone in her parlour, the uneven light from her candles casting a dark glow that entirely reflected her mood. She had just dismissed a messenger from Rhett's lawyer. She couldn't believe he had actually done it.

She knew Rhett had been angry, but she never thought in a million years that he actually would have gone through with it. But then, perhaps she should have known. He was an extremely proud man and he always did what he said. She cursed herself for not knowing him better and as Belle stared at the deed, to what she had once, wrongly, thought of as her life, in her hand, a thick tear drop fell onto the crisp paper.

>

Scarlett woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and light, a feeling she hadn't felt in a long time.

Certainly the burdens of survival were as ever present as they had always been, but she knew now, after all she'd been through in the past few days, that she could face them.

Last night had been an interesting affair. She'd played with Wade when he'd come up to her room, telling him stories about his father and the days before the awful war, tickling him and even jumping on the bed until both were completely tired out and had taken a nap together right there, fully clothed on Scarlett's bed.

Melanie's heart had been filled to bursting when she'd walked in and seen her sister in law and her nephew asleep together on the bed. Wade's small body nestled closely besides Scarlett. She had hated to wake them, they looked so perfect. But it was time for dinner and with the way things were these days nobody could afford to miss a meal.

Scarlett had been apprehensive about going down to dinner with the family. After all she had returned so soon. Everything was so cloaked in suspicion.

What she didn't know was that loving, kind Melanie, having sensed something odd, had instructed each member of the household not to interrogate Scarlett in any way. She figured that if her sister in law wanted to tell them what had happened then she would, in her own good time.

So when Scarlett walked into the dining room she was greeted, not by an onslaught of questions as she had expected, but a mix of greetings some cordial and some not so pleasant.

Suellen was scowling. Evidently not happy to see Scarlett return so soon. Careen merely smiled softly as she did. Her pa, in one of his lucid moods had greeted her warmly. Mammy had embraced her and Ashley, still obviously petrified from her attack on him when he had taken her to Atlanta had said hello very quickly and retreated even faster.

If Melanie or anyone else found that odd they didn't say anything but they got on with the scarce meal in peace. Wade excitingly regaling the family with details of his play date with his mother.

After dinner Melanie and Scarlett had had their pre planned talk. It was a pleasant affair and Scarlett had begun to wonder why it was she had always refrained from female companionship, it was so much easier so much more relaxed. She did not have to be so constantly on her guard making sure every move she made was charming and flirtatious.

Of course Melanie still said or did the occasional things that annoyed Scarlett. They were two very different personalities and it was only inevitable. However Scarlett found herself having more patience with the situation and she had sincerely enjoyed and was thankful for Melanie's company.

After their chat Scarlett had gone upstairs to say good night to Wade and then gone to bed herself. She was still thoroughly worn out by her recent activities.

She had spent a blissful night, her sleep scattered with dreams of her and Rhett together, however when she awoke she could not remember what her dream had been about. All she remembered was the feeling of warmth, safety and happiness it had left her with. A far cry from the feeling of despair created by her usual nightmare.

After breakfast, another poor excuse for a meal, Scarlett had immediately gone out to the fields to see what needed to be done. She had resolved to set things in her life right, and creating a functioning plantation was a major part of her endeavour.

Dressed in a simple dress of plain calico Scarlett had set vigorously to work picking cotton.

She had been so absorbed in her work that she had failed to come in for lunch.

The sun was hot and her back was breaking as small beads of perspiration gathered on her forehead. But she worked on, knowing that she had to, and in a small way, really wanting to.

It was late in the afternoon and nothing had broken her steady work all day, it seemed she was immune to her surroundings. So focused was she that she never heard a rented carriage grate its way down the gravel path towards the house, nor did she see a distinguished looking gentleman, devilishly handsome in a crisp white suit topped with a fine panama hat step out of the carriage and gaze up at the decrepit Tara.

_>_

_>_

_Okay I'm going to stop there. The stuff in this chapter all needed to be said but I feel it would be too long if I kept going from here. Because as you may assume the next chapter will be quite an important one so I hope you can bear with me. Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed it means so so much to me. I hope you liked this chapter and please let me know what you think by reviewing, that would be great. Next part should be up soon. Thank you again._

_Annie_


	21. Chapter Twenty One

_A Dire Situation_

Chapter Twenty One

Rhett Butler stepped out from the carriage and paid the driver tipping him handsomely and sent him on his way. He did not plan on returning to Atlanta that night, relying on the Southern obligation of hospitality to provide him with a bed for the evening and hoping for it to be more than an obligation.

He knew that, despite his resolve to be completely honest with her, he could not come straight out and declare his full affections to Scarlett. He had masked his emotions for so long that he knew the full power of his feelings would frighten her.

'Hell' he'd reasoned on his way through Jonesborough 'she doesn't even realise that I care for her as more than a mere acquaintance. It would be absurd if I were to suddenly declare my feelings as having changed from practical indifference to love seemingly overnight.'

For in spite of the passion he had shown her during their encounter that night he knew that Scarlett would not understand that real sentiment had played any part in it. She had always known that he had coveted her body; he had made his intentions on that matter perfectly clear on several occasions.

And Scarlett could be so charmingly dense at times. Needing everything to be spelt out for her before reaching full comprehension.

No. He would have to lead in to things slowly, allowing her time to digest the weight of what he felt for her and he would watch her reactions slowly. But he knew his time was short.

Scarlett was a woman who he knew had the power to make him completely happy. But at the same time, with that power, came the power to destroy him.

But he could not ignore the rapture he felt in the knowledge of the way she had reacted to him that night. Not once had she attempted to push him away or question what was happening. On the contrary she had been so warm and inviting and giving. That was what had elated Rhett the most, the fact that she had given back and allowed him an insight to the passion he knew she possessed. He knew he had somewhat befuddled her thinking with his display of passion, but he couldn't help but hope that there was more to her reactions than that.

So while he held no false ideals that she reciprocated his hidden love he retained the hope that there was room for development. She was far to tantalising a prospect to ignore. But he knew he would have to take it slowly.

As Rhett stared up at the crumbling house before him that had once been a prosperous plantation he felt a pang of sympathy and guilt.

Scarlett had truly, desperately needed his help and he had refused her.

Certainly he was doing all in his power to redeem himself now, but that did nothing to change the fact that he had acted so hatefully in the beginning.

So Rhett stepped forward to knock on the front door of Tara with the intention of doing whatever he could to atone himself, and hoping that it would be that easy.

Rhett heard a slight shuffling inside and then the door was thrown open and before him stood Mrs Wilkes.

Her face expressed her surprise in seeing him immediately but quickly changed to a look of absolute joy and gratitude.

"Why Captain Butler what an unexpected pleasure. How wonderful to see you again. Now I can finally thank you in person for all that you did for us that night in Atlanta. I can never express to you how grateful I truly am. I am forever in your debt sir for saving my life, the lives of all of us and that of my son as you did."

Rhett almost blushed feeling ill at ease with this outpouring of thanks which he felt he did not deserve.

"Please Mrs Wilkes I beg you not to think so highly of me. I only did what any man would have done under the circumstances. I assure you I feel my actions were inadequate, I only wish I could have done more."

"Nonsense Captain Butler. You did more than we could ever have expected from you. I thought it was terribly gallant that you left to join up with the army when you did, when they so needed you. Oh but now I am being rude in my excitement, forgive me, please come in and make yourself at home and I will see to fixing you a drink. You must be terribly thirsty after your journey in this heat." Exclaimed Melly excitedly while ushering Rhett into the cool shade of the house.

Rhett felt uncomfortable and began looking around as he stepped inside.

"That's awfully kind of you Mrs Wilkes but I was hoping to have a word with Mrs Hamilton rather urgently. Is she around at all?"

"Why yes she is Captain Butler and you're lucky you came when you did for she only returned home just yesterday"

"Did she?" replied Rhett feigning ignorance.

"Yes, she's been in Atlanta. Perhaps you may have seen her there though she wasn't away long. Have you been in Atlanta Captain Butler?"

"I have Mrs Wilkes though I did not have the pleasure of running into Mrs Hamilton" replied Rhett, hoping he was doing the right thing by lying, surely Scarlett wouldn't have let on to any of her family that she had seen him. It would have created far too great a scandal, especially considering the reason for her visit into town was to find a way to get money.

"Oh well I'm sure she will be glad to see you again also. We really are internally in your debt sir. I believe she is outside in the fields at present. Would you like me to escort you to her?" asked Melly pleasantly.

She really was exceptionally intrigued as to what could possibly have bought the distinguished Captain Butler on a trip all the way out to Tara, even though she knew it was none of her business. He must have something of extreme importance to discuss with Scarlett and she could only wonder what it could be. She knew that the two shared an interesting friendship and could only imagine the possibilities of things they might need to discuss.

"That shan't be necessary thank you kindly Mrs Wilkes. If you would just point me in the right direction I'm sure I will manage to find her."

Rhett wanted to be able to observe Scarlett's initial reaction upon seeing him without the interference of another person. For all Mrs Wilkes' kindness he knew Scarlett would be forced to hold out a pretence as long as she was around and Rhett was tired of pretendings and lies.

"Certainly Captain Butler. I believe if you just turn right as soon as you walk out the door you will see her. She's out over on the far cotton field today as I recall. I hope you don't intend on returning to town tonight? It's getting rather late and nothing is as safe as it used to be. Will you allow me to have a room fixed for you for this evening?" Asked Melly, feeling very forward in asking such a man as Captain Butler to stay, while at the same time, knowing it was the right and respectable thing to do.

"That's awfully kind of you Mrs Wilkes and it is with great pleasure that I accept your generous offer of accommodation for the night. But if you'll excuse me for the moment now please I think I shall go have a chat with Mrs Hamilton."

"Of course Captain Butler. If you need anything please just let me know. I'll go see to your room now."

Melly turned around in search of Mammy, her head full of wonderings and Rhett opened the door he had only just entered, glad that, no matter what happened now, the issue of his staying had been sorted, and turned his head in search of Scarlett, preparing himself for the fearful task of facing her.

She didn't see him but she felt him, more, she felt something, a change in atmosphere, she became more alert all of a sudden. More aware of her surroundings and herself. Only one person had ever had the power to make her feel that way so in an instant she knew it could only be him.

A million thoughts ran through her head on facing him again. In truth she had thought of little else since they had last parted company. Surely the rush of feelings of excitement and abandoned thrill he had evoked in her could not be normal. Even what she was feeling now, this alertness, this tenseness of anticipation could not be natural. And yet when had anything concerning Rhett ever been natural or normal? In fact she knew that if any of Atlanta's polite society had ever been quietly asked if they thought that she herself was particularly normal they would all have said that she most certainly was not. So perhaps it was okay that she felt these things? That she was different from everybody else?

She turned around just as he came up behind her. He had that glint of amusement in his eye that she now knew so well and in an instant she was filled with a burning shame at her appearance. She had been working hard all day and knew she was looking exceedingly dishevelled, her hair wild and out of place framing her sunburned face.

"Good day Scarlett" said Rhett causally. "I'm glad to see you looking so well."

His voice held its usual mixture of sarcasm and yet for some reason it did not bother her as much as it usually did. Quite the contrary in fact she had to admit she was glad to see him. She could even go so far to admit that she was excited by the prospect that he had travelled so far out of his way to see her.

"Hello Rhett" she replied casually, unsure of just how she was supposed to act around him given the nature of their last encounter, "I'm glad to see you."

"Are you my dear? Why is that?" His tone was nonchalant and yet she couldn't help but think that he was waiting on edge for her answer, extremely interested in what it may be.

"I… well… I just am is all. Isn't one always glad to see a good friend?"

If he was disappointed in her reply he didn't show it.

"Indeed I'm certain one is. And I in return am glad to see you."

There was a pause then, as quick as a beat, almost imperceptible but they both felt it as they gazed at one another, each not daring to say what was on their minds.

It seemed they both were not quite ready to move along from polite conversation yet for Scarlett then said "I trust you are well then Rhett?"

"I am I thank you Scarlett, and you? How is everyone at Tara? I ran into Mrs Wilkes before I came to see you, she is looking in much better health I should think."

"Yes yes everyone is doing just fine."

This common politeness was wearing thin, she knew it was only a matter of time before they delved into the reality of the situation between them and Scarlett figured it was just as well that she should mention it as Rhett so she began bravely. "Rhett there is something I must ask you, something I must know."

"Yes my pet?" Rhett replied, his interest evidently acute in what she was going to say.

"Belle mentioned…" she begun unsteadily and she could see Rhett visibly stiffen at her mention of Belle, "Belle said that my debt to her was now of no consequence and I was wondering if perhaps you had anything to do with that if you don't mind me asking. Only, I would like very much to know to whom I am now indebted if anyone."

For perhaps the first time in her life Scarlett noticed that Rhett appeared somewhat uneasy. "What is your question Scarlett?"

My question is… well… did you repay my debt to Miss Watling Rhett?"

"And what would you say if I told you that I did Scarlett?" He stepped dangerously close to her now and Scarlett was certain that it was only the fact that they were in view of the house that he didn't physically grasp her to make her look at him.

"I would say thank you very much Rhett and ask you to please allow me to repay you, when I can."

Rhett considered this as he looked towards the ramshackle house that was once a fine establishment.

"So that's what you needed the money to save so desperately?" He asked tossing his head carelessly in the direction of Tara. "That poor excuse for a house?" He said sardonically.

"Be it what it is Rhett, and it may not appear much to you, but it is my home and the roof over the head of my family." She lifted her chin summoning all the dignity she possessed and Rhett was impressed. Filled with a sudden respect for her. His face softened.

"Indeed Scarlett and I am sorry if I caused you offence."

Scarlett smiled softly, conceding his apology. "But you're avoiding my question Mr Butler. Was it you who repaid the money to Belle?"

Rhett sighed, knowing there was no way he could avoid it any longer. "Yes Scarlett it was. But I must ask you my dear," he continued as she tried to interrupt him "not to attempt to repay me in any way. I did only what I should have done in the first place in order to assist you it is only my regret that I left it a little too late forcing you to get yourself into the situation that you did. Can you ever forgive me for that?"

"Why Rhett what a question. Of course I can forgive you, there is nothing to forgive. You were obligated my no means to help me out when I asked. But I thank you that you did and I must insist that you allow me to pay you back every penny. When I can that is, I apologise but it may take some time, but I assure you you will be repaid in full."

Rhett grabbed her arm then, in a grip that was so soft yet forceful that it felt like the most wonderful of caresses and turned her slightly to face him directly.

"Surely you understand my dear that money is of little consequence to me. It's not money I want from you." His dark eyes were boring deeply into her own and Scarlett quivered with excitement, an action that was not lost on Rhett.

He had that same look in his eyes that he had had that night at Belle's and there was no doubt in Scarlett's mind as to his intentions of what he did want from her.

Her breathing quickened as she stared up into his face and for a moment she was surprised by his features. Usually his face carried a bland disinterested look. One that gave the impression that he cared little for anyone or anything. But now it was different. It seemed more open, honest. Scarlett was entranced.

"What do you want from me then Rhett?" She asked in a voice that was not above a whisper.

His answer surprised her. She was used to Rhett commanding things, asking forthright for what he wanted without care for whom he embarrassed or offended. But with a voice as quiet and almost as quavering as her own had been, staring deeply, probingly into her emerald green eyes he said, "I want whatever it is you want to give me Scarlett."

She was paralysed by the intensity of his voice, by the strong, tender grip on her arm. And to such an enigmatic question she could not render a reply. So it was fortunate, or perhaps unfortunate as she later thought in retrospect that Melanie Wilkes chose that exact moment to call them from the house announcing that dinner was ready.

_Hello again. I cannot apologise enough for the length of time this update has taken. School takes far too much time out of ones life I feel. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I really hope to update soon. Please review and let me know what you think, comments are very helpful and much appreciated. Until next time…_


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

_A Dire Situation_

_Chapter Twenty Two_

All throughout the meagre dinner Scarlett could not keep her eyes from wandering in the direction of Rhett.

Just what had he meant by his last statement? Whatever she wanted to give him? It was all too confusing and she was finding it difficult to focus being so near to him again. He had that effect on her. He always had. It was unnerving.

After Melanie had called them to dinner they had walked up to the house side by side in silence.

Scarlett had tried to take this opportunity to clear her head and calm herself but when Rhett's arm had accidentally brushed against hers she had nearly jumped out of her skin at the shock of it. Of the tingling feeling of electricity his touch had bought to her skin making her feel alive down to the last nerve.

He was being attentive and respectfully polite to all the occupants of Tara. Conversing with her father, pretending he didn't notice when Gerald occasionally slipped from reality into elusiveness. He listened to Melly prattle on about the unceasing achievements of young Beau and he even managed to make conversation with her sisters even though Suellen was fixing him with a look of pure suspicion. She noticed he didn't seem to say much to Ashley but for some reason she found she could excuse this. He didn't even make reference to the pitifully scant meal placed before him that was masquerading as a worthy dinner.

He appeared on the surface to be a perfect house guest intently interested in the goings on a Tara. But every now and then Scarlett caught his eye as he chanced a glance in her direction. There was a painful waiting, an expectation in his look that she almost could not bear to witness in one who was so generally self assured.

He conversed with her little. It seemed they were both trying so hard to make it appear that there was nothing more than a simple acquaintance between them and yet Scarlett could not help but be aware that in doing so they were making their situation all the more obvious.

She could feel Suellen's suspicious glance move towards her as the meal went on and even Melly had a confused frown puckering her forehead when she chanced to look from Scarlett to Rhett. Certainly Ashley was looking at the pair with almost open contempt on his face.

But all this mattered little to Scarlett at the present. All she cared for right now was untangling the web of thoughts clouded with emotions that were drifting inside her head.

What did she feel for Rhett? What did he feel for her? What did he expect from her? What was creating that anxious look of waiting in his eyes?

The meal ended and Scarlett rose with Careen to clear the plates from the table.

The rest of the family was sitting in a pleasant silence and Scarlett was so immersed in her own thoughts that she was startled when Rhett's strong voice broke her reverie.

"If I may Mrs Hamilton I will go out to the porch now and have a cigar. I wonder if I might ask you to join me at your convenience. I have something of an important business matter to discuss with you."

Scarlett was perturbed but didn't let it show. What business matter could Rhett possibly have to discuss with her? What if he'd changed his mind and wanted her to repay him the three hundred dollars after all?

"Of course Mr Butler" she replied as calmly as she knew how "I shall be out shortly."

"Please excuse me then" said Rhett to the table in general as he stood and made his way outside.

Scarlett finished clearing the plates in a hurry. She was anxious to find out what it was that Rhett wanted to speak to her about. If it was about the money she was a little worried. She had no idea how long it would be before she had that kind of money to spare. What if her demanded immediate payment? And also, she had already told her family that the matter of the tax money had been taken care of. Surely they would notice if a few weeks or months from now three hundred dollars appeared to go astray.

After finishing her task Scarlett walked outside to see Rhett stopping first at the mirror in the hall, assessing her appearance.

She couldn't fathom why she cared what she looked like around Rhett. But she did. The sight in the mirror was not a particularly pleasing one. Her face was gaunt and brown from working under the baking sun with dark circles lining her eyes.

She felt a sudden shame and embarrassment at what she looked like. The girls at Belle's had all been so well dressed, so clean with beautiful white complexions.

She was dressed plainly, her hair was a mess with pieces falling out of her chignon and framing her darkened face.

But it would have to do she knew. She had not the time nor the money to do any better for herself right now. In fact it was highly possible that she never would again.

"Rhett?" Scarlett asked nervously stepping out onto the porch into the dimming light of nightfall, frightened of drawing him out of the thoughtful reverie which seemed to eclipse him.

He looked up. It was a careless gesture but his black eyes were bright and alert throwing waves of anticipation over Scarlett's being. He remained silent, staring at her intensely until Scarlett felt compelled to continue.

"You umm… you wanted to speak with me?" She stumbled uncertainly "About a business matter?"

"Oh that" he remarked without any urgency which Scarlett found oddly unsettling. "Please take a seat" he added indicating the spot next to him in the porch steps where he sat.

Scarlett sank down tentatively.

Rhett noticed of course. He always noticed everything.

"Don't be anxious my pet" he exclaimed his voice full of laughter. "The subject of business was somewhat of a ruse. I merely wanted to speak with you alone and knew that this would be the only possible means of bringing it about. Your sister and Mister Wilkes were glaring at me as a lion would watch it's prey. I had no hope of speaking with you as I would want under such conditions so I was forced to fabricate a legitimate excuse."

Rhett watched as Scarlett visibly relaxed. 'She probably thought I was wanting repaying' he thought amusedly.

"I see Rhett. How clever you are" she almost flirted, bestowing him with her winningly dimpled smile.

"So what is it really that you wanted to discuss?" She asked with slight trepidation knowing what his answer was likely to be.

"I think you know what Scarlett" he replied shifting slightly to look into her averted eyes. "I think we have much to discuss, wouldn't you agree?"

"No…umm Yes…I mean…I don't know Rhett." She was frightened of this conversation. Not only of what Rhett might say or do but what she herself might. She was so unsure of her feelings on the matter that she wasn't certain she could trust how she might act in the heat of the moment.

He just looked at her in that way he had and she, for some reason kept talking, knowing all the while in the back of her mind as she did so that she had been correct in the need to forewarn herself of this conversation.

"I mean…I just don't know what to say to you Rhett because I can't make sense of it myself. I have never in my life felt anything like what I did that night at Belle's with you and so I can't decide what such feelings mean. I can't tell you what I feel as I myself don't know. I'm frightened of those feelings and yet I seem to know that I want to feel them again. But I'm confused because surely it must be wrong to want them and I…"

Rhett cut her off from her verbal tirade, grabbing her firmly by both arms and turning her to face him, pulling her as closely as he dared too in such close proximity to the house.

"Let's go for a walk." He murmured softly though his tone made it clear that argument would be fruitless.

But Scarlett didn't want to argue. Dully she nodded, exhausted from her outburst and uncaring of any consequences at present. She knew that Mammy and everyone else for that matter would be indignant that she went walking alone at night with such a man as Captain Butler. But she shrugged the thought away, following Rhett quietly, allowing him to slip his arm through hers, supporting her and leading the way.

They came to a stop in a large clearing that had once been a prosperous field and they were no longer in view of the house.

Scarlett should have been frightened, apprehensive, ashamed she knew. But she wasn't. She was excited, anticipating what would come.

She wasn't disappointed. As soon as they had come to stop Rhett turned her in his arms, holding her close and looking intensely down into her eyes. A tremor of expectation surged through her veins.

"Scarlett I…" began Rhett as she gazed up at him, wanting to kiss him, wondering if she should, wondering how he'd react. She reached up slowly and cupped his face with her hand gently.

He swallowed visibly. She had no idea how hard she was making it for him to continue with her being so close to him, touching him as she was.

"Yes Rhett?" she encouraged softly.

"Scarlett I've never felt the way I felt with you before. I've been with other women; you know that my dear but when I was with you, that night, things were different. There's no other way to explain it and I'm tired of trying to hide it so I must tell you. I love you Scarlett. I've loved you and wanted you from the moment I first met you."

As usual Scarlett seemed to misunderstand his meaning. She dropped her hand from his face with a noise of disappointment.

"Oh Rhett do be serious. After everything we've been through together recently how could you insult me like this with your scandalous propositions? At such a time. How could you be so cruel?"

She went to move away from him but he held her tight.

"What are you talking about Scarlett?" asked Rhett confused and if the truth be told, a little hurt. He had finally announced to her what he felt and this indignation was the reaction he received. He had expected confusion from her, or perhaps anger but not this.

"You, asking me to be your mistress after…after…well after recent events you must know how I feel about it. And disguising your proposals with declarations of love when I know you don't love me."

Rhett chuckled softly then. Only Scarlett could be so insufferable as to read too much into his intentions when for the first time there was nothing to read into.

"I assure you my dear Scarlett that I meant nothing more than what I said. I am completely in earnest." And with that he bent and kissed her so softly and so tenderly that when the kiss was over Scarlett could do nothing but believe he had been speaking the truth.

>

>  
I am so terribly sorry at how late this update was in coming. I have been disgustingly busy but all that is over now. I believe this will be the second to last chapter, the next should be up very soon though I shall be sad to finish the story as then it will be over. Thank you so much to all those who reviewed. I appreciate it immensely. Please review this chapter with comments, advice, queries, recommendations etc. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

_A Dire Situation_

_Chapter Twenty Three_

The kiss broke and they were left gazing at each other tentatively.

Rhett looked down at Scarlett. She appeared so vulnerable, so helpless in his arms looking up at him with uncertainty clouding her eyes, but Rhett was sure that he could see a glimmer of hope in them as well.

Neither spoke for a moment and that moment lasted an eternity, the surroundings became more pronounced and neither had ever been more aware of what encircled them. Both beginning to finally understand a little about the truth of the other.

Scarlett was dazed.

Could Rhett possibly love her? Love her without any agenda attached? He said he did, and his kiss had seemed complete in its sincerity. And Scarlett could see no reason why he would make such a thing up at a time like this. Even Rhett couldn't be such a scoundrel.

She almost couldn't believe it. But she wanted too. She wanted too so much. The knowledge had left her feeling safe, a feeling she now realised she'd only ever felt in Rhett's arms for the longest time. But now the silence was stretching and doubt was beginning to grow in the place of hope.

Rhett cleared his throat slightly. He could see that Scarlett was getting anxious. He had thought after his initial declaration that this next step would be easy, yet still he was nervous.

"And I was hoping, Scarlett, that you would do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

The question hung in the air, enveloping them both into a conspiring silence. Rhett, almost not believing he had finally said it and Scarlett not quite believing she had heard it.

Astonishment did not do justice to Scarlett's feelings. In such a short period of time Rhett Butler, her best friend, her worst enemy, had not only told her that he loved her, but he had asked her to marry him.

At one time long past Scarlett would have been devilishly thrilled at such a assertion knowing that such a powerful man was now subject to her power. The things she had planned to do to him, the things she had planned to make him suffer. These all seemed so childish now, so silly and cruel.

Rhett did not know he was holding his breath, but he was. He was waiting keenly, anticipating Scarlett's reply.

Scarlett knew that the situation was too unfathomable to attempt to make sense of it. The pair had too much history to even begin to decipher it now, to try and find a look, a touch, a comment that would show that Rhett indeed felt the things that he had said, how long he had felt them.

So Scarlett did the only thing that to her, in this moment, felt right.

She leaned forward, placing her small hands tenderly on the sides of Rhett's face, and she kissed him. Softly, painfully softly at first but soon it became apparent, she knew within herself, that this was the thing she should be doing and the kiss deepened.

Her kiss had the same effect on Rhett as his had done on her. It made him see the genuineness, the honesty of her feelings, something that words, even to one so eloquent with words, cannot illustrate.

As they parted a small, contented sigh escaped Scarlett's lips and she looked up at Rhett, almost expectantly.

"My my Mrs Hamilton," he drawled managing to look faintly amused even though his heart was racing and his breath came fast. "You fairly take my breath away."

"Don't call me Mrs Hamilton Rhett." She said in reply and Rhett was fearful that, as usual, he had destroyed what little peace they had managed to achieve with an ill-timed joke.

He looked so distraught, so frightened and unsure that Scarlett could do nothing but giggle lightly.

"For you see, I'm not to be called Mrs Hamilton much longer. Perhaps you might begin to call me Mrs Butler?"

Rhett looked incredulous for a moment and then, quite without warning he swept Scarlett up into his arms and spun her around letting out a yell of pure joy.

Scarlett laughed as Rhett set her to her feet.

"I think that can be arranged, Mrs Butler." He murmured, saying her new name as if it were a caress.

No one could ever say her name quite like Rhett could.

_>_

_>_

_Well, that's it. That is the end and I know this chapter is excruciatingly short but I was thinking as I wrote it that perhaps there is a place for a sequel for it. Just a piece about what happens when they go back into the house, a little on their lives from here out etc. It didn't seem right to put it here and ruin the moment. But let me know what you think on that subject. The last line is Margaret Mitchell's but it is one of my favourites in the book and it fitted so perfectly here. Thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have writing it, even though it took two years to finish. Please leave comments etc in the form of a review I would love to hear what you think. And thank you again._


End file.
